The Pain of Past and Present
by undergroundirector
Summary: One Year after the war. Naruto has become hero of the world. But since those final days of the war he has become distant and drifting apart from his friends. What has become of the hero?
1. Moving On

_Hey Guys, I'd like to make a shout out and a huge thank you to my beta reader bigbro56 who has been a big help in making this story. Without him I truly believe it wouldn't be worth reading._

I do not own Naruto

It's been nearly a year since the end of the war. The Leaf Village and the World have healed and are moving forward. But one lone Ninja is still trying to get over certain events that happened to him in the closing days of war. Even though he's the Hero of the world it feels as if he's let the world down by certain decisions and he feels that certain people he considered close to him have betrayed him. Now its Konoha and its Shinobi's turn to try save Naruto Uzumaki from the darkness created by him and those certain people!

**-X-**

**Looking Back**

The chirps of crickets and birds wrung across Konoha as the sun slowly began to rise, casting a blue glow over land. The vibrant village still dead quiet as people just started to awaken from there slumbers to begin their morning routine.

"Konoha... looks so beautiful," thought Naruto Uzumaki as he stood atop his father's head. In the past two years venturing up here before missions became a tradition. He found it a great way to calm and focus himself for the task at hand as well it was a reminder and a motivator for him to survive these missions. To take in Konoha's beauty and know he must live to defend it and the people who lived there.

With a reluctant sigh he took in the surroundings one last time before leaping from the Hokage Monument and setting off for the main gate. It was 5am and still over a half of Konoha lay in their bed, which puzzled the blond ninja. Another part off his pre mission ritual was to be up early that day so he could walk through Konoha's streets with nothing but the sound of his breathing filling his ears. As he passed certain homes and buildings, memories, both good and bad, entered his mind, reminding him of the reasons he calls this place home, fuelling him to succeed on his mission for not only his sake but for that of the village.

The Academy, true there were memories of being made fun of, there were good ones, like causing mischief with Kiba and Choji or lazing around with Shikamaru. But the thing Naruto most associated with the academy was Iruka-Sensei, his big brother and first precious person.

Yamanka Flower Shop, Ino and her soon to be husband Choji. A smiled dawned on the young Jōnins face, immediately after the war ended Choji walked right up to Ino and asked point blank to marry him. To many people's surprise she said 'Yes' without a second's hesitation. That was little over a year ago. "_Man how time flies__"__**.**_ It seemed like only yesterday he was standing face to face with Madara on the bloody, destroyed battlefield, the last day of the war.

Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto all but laughed out loud "_That's an obvious one__"_

The Hospital . . . Naruto froze on the spot, his heart sped up slightly. He literally had to force himself to look at it and found easier then drawing breath to walk away. "_Sakura-chan_." Nearly a year, since he last saw or spoken to his favorite pink haired medic nin. Ever since...

He pushed it to the back off his mind, "_Don't start thinking about it now! It'll ... it'll just anger and frustrate you. The mission is priority, and she'll affect your performance. You've worked too hard to put the past behind you to go digging it up again now__."_

Clearing his mind he pushed on, his smile gone by now, replaced by a small, almost unnoticeable, frown, his previous good mood nearly gone. Just before the gate he was distracted one more time. A newly constructed sign hung above the bridge that led to newly rebuilt homes that till recently were abandoned. The sign bore the proud emblem of the Uchiha Crest, shining in the small amount of light of the sun. The area once decimated by Itachi Uchiha was now been rebuilt in an effort to help the last member of the clan rebuild the once proud name.

"_Sasuke_ . . . ."

Naruto walked on with new speed in his step his good mood officially gone.

"_This is going to make the mission so much easier__" _he thought bitter,dripping in sarcasm.

On a building overlooking the gate to Konoha, a silver hair Shinobi looked on as his former student walked out the gate alone for his mission, bag on back, hair blowing in the breeze. Since the end of the war Kakashi had made it a point to keep an eye on Naruto. Though many could not see it besides a few off his close friends Naruto had changed. Although socially he had matured drastically in terms of his knuckle-headed antics and childish behaviour, which rarely made appearances, he also seemed to be isolating himself whenever possible from his friends, especially when a certain pink hair Kunoichi and dark haired Uchiha were meant to be around. On the rare occasion they were mentioned Naruto's mood instantly came like ice though no one seemed to notice... now that he thought about it the only ones who had noticed this bad part of the new Naruto was the old and new members of Squad 7.

"_Naruto . . . What happened that day, what changed you so drastically from the Shinobi we all know and care about_," thought Kakashi as his mind began to scan over the day in question.

-X-

**One Year Ago.**

**Alliance Camp**

Kakashi walked in quick strides towards the Hokage's tent which was uncommon for the lazy, and perverted, Kakashi Hatake. As he entered the tent the only person present, was Yamato. He turned and smiled happily at him.

"If you're looking for the Hokage-sama I'm afraid she's not here, I believe she is gone to examine Sasuke_." _Yamato said smile growing.

"So... it's true that Naruto managed to drag him back," said Kakashi a smile of his own growing on his face, "that boy, he never seizes to amaze me. First he manages to defeat Kabuto single handily and get too reverse his **EDO Tensei, **but then only hours later he takes on Sasuke as well and manages to defeat him too. If I was Madara I would start worrying." His lone eye curled unnaturally into a smile, the pride he felt for his student seemed to pour from him.

"I know what you mean Sempai, that Naruto really is something else. I believe Lady Hokage wished to examine him personally but he refused saying that Sasuke needed her attention more than him. They came back nearly six hours ago and Lady Hokage and Sakura still haven't left Sasuke's tent since. Naruto must have really done a number on him. Still Naruto should get looked at, Kabuto and Sasuke together in the same day he must be in as more pain than Sasuke. Come to think of it, since the moment Naruto put Sasuke on the stretcher, nobody has seen him." Yamato sighed fatigue showing on his face.

Kakashi turned to Yamato "Don't worry Yamato knowing Naruto he's probably just-"

"Kakashi Sensei, Caption Yamato, can I speak to you." Said an oddly toneless voice from the entrance.

Turning, they found Naruto in the tent entrance. Looking him over Kakashi had to admit he had never seen the boy so tired and looking so beat up. His shirt had been removed, uneven and poorly placed bandages, mostly on his left side, covered his upper body. From the look of bandages, they were soaked in the burn treating agent, "Sa_suke's Fire Style must have hit target a few times_," thought Kakashi and looking over the rest off him, his pants were tore, revealing bits of scratched up skin. His face held many dark purple bruises along with deep cuts.

"Sure Naruto, but can't it wait you should really let Lady Hokage or Sakura look at you. I know Sai's First Aid when I see it_." _Kakashi smiled.

"I'm sorry sensei but this can't wait. This is... this is really important, I need both yours and Caption Yamato's help" Naruto said quickly and calmly_._

Kakashi a little taken back by how direct Naruto was and studied him for a second before concluding whatever Naruto had on his mind, he wasn't going to like. "OK Naruto... what do you need from Yamato and I_?" _asked Kakashi confusion evident in his tone.

"I . . . I need you to create a distraction for me . . . at the north side of the camp, while I sneak out through the south exit,_" _replied Naruto.

"Why would we do that Naruto?" asked Kakashi immediately cutting of Yamato before he could retort, his voice almost challenging him to respond correctly.

Naruto looked at them for nearly a full minute clearly deciding how best to word what he was going to say. "With your distraction I'll be able to leave from the south unopposed. From there I'm heading south-west towards the Land of Rivers. I'm... ending Madara," Naruto's eyes darkened, "for good."

Before Kakashi could even digest what his young student was saying Yamato interjected "What . . . are crazy or have you taken to many blows to the head. You're... going to leave on your own to face Madara after what's happened to you today! Even if you'd spent the last year solely training to fight him I'd still call you a baka."

Naruto's response again this time cutting off Kakashi who was quiet calm despite the situation. "Caption Yamato, Kakashi-Sensei, I don't have time for this so I'll be blunt. Madara's plan has failed the last of his army is falling as we speak its only a matter of time before he cuts his ties and runs. We can't risk that, he'll just go underground and start all over again. We have Sasuke to thank for the location of Madara, maybe he felt like repaying me for all the trouble I went through to get him, or maybe it was his concussion, but he told the location before passing out. All three of us know Madara makes decisions quick so I need to go, now, Narutos ending words held a firm tone that made both Kakashi and Yamato relize he was dead set on following through with his plan.

Yamato still pressed on, "Your wounds, their horrible-"

"I know their bad," interrupted Naruto a small smile slowly spreading across his face, "But I've got the Kyuubi and plus, teme's shot was weak. I'll be fine, believe it!"

Naruto gave him small thumbs up, before returning to his more serious expression.

"What about the Biju Madara has at his disposal?" asked Kakashi calmly, though his head had a more aggressive response which was, no way baka!

Naruto smirked "He can't access the other tailed beasts until he has possession of the Kyuubi, and I'm not just brining the final piece of the puzzle to Madara. The captured Biju are not at this base again that info is thanks to Sasuke._"_

Slowly gathering his thoughts, Kakashi came up with a compromise that made him feel better, "Ok, but I'm going with you_."_

"No! Kakashi-Sensei it has to be me alone. Madara has killed and hurt the people of Konoha, all to get to me!" Naruto's eyes had darkened again, "I won't allow you to place yourself at risk and besides I have a task for you_" _Naruto said and handed him a scroll_. "_It's a map to Madara's base where he is holding the Tailed Beasts. After I'm gone show it to the Kages, they will know what to do._"_ Naruto stopped clearly giving them one last opportunity to ask questions.

"And if we refuse to help?" Asked Yamato

Naruto turned and for the first time in the conversation gave his foxy grin. "I have another way out off the camp if need be. But I'd rather your help the other option requires me to use some chakra and I'd think you'd agree I better off saving as much as possible for my opponent."

Kakashi had to concede that it was in Naruto's best interest to help him out, attempting to restrain him would most likely end up with him leaving anyway as they were no longer a match for him, injuries or no injuries.

"Ok Naruto, leave it to us," before turning to Yamato who looked like he was having a stroke, Naruto spoke again.

"Thank you Kakashi Sensei, Caption Yamato I will not forget this_" _Naruto said warmly and turned to leave, "If anything happens... thank you for everything."

"Naruto I can understand keeping this from the other ninja, but what about Sasuke... and Sakura? Do you at least think you should tell them? They deserve to know and I'm sure you can trust them to keep it quiet if necessary?" asked Yamato.

"No!"replied Naruto so quickly and so coldly, he might have spat ice with that word, it took the two Jonin by surprise, "They don't need to know, they have been through enough in the past few years. Everything is finally getting better for them. They . . . they're finally together . . . and I know walking into that tent and telling them what I'm about to do it . . . It isn't fair to them" Naruto finished with a little more warmth in his voice.

"It isn't fair on you either Naruto just leaving like this_" _replied Kakashi, he didn't want to lose another person close to his heart.

Naruto turned to them one last time with a truly warm and understanding smile. "I learned a long time ago, Kakashi-Sensei, that life isn't fair, but I understand it needs to happened like this it's the only way things have a chance of working out" he then turned to leave the tent.

"Naruto . . ."

"Thanks again Kakashi Sensei, Caption Yamato give me about five minutes and I'll be ready to go_" _Naruto said cutting him off as he left.

"Good Luck Naruto,_" _thought Kakashi and Yamato

Gripping the scroll tightly Kakashi turned to Yamato "Come on, Tenzo, let's do our part."

"Hai Kakashi-Sempai_" _Replied Yamato

-X-

**Present Day**

Kakashi kept his eyes on the blond Ninja, watching him until he disappeared into the trees. Letting out a sigh, Kakashi opened his little orange book as an older Kunoichi with blonde pony tails joined him on the roof. He turned to the Hokage. _"_He's turned into a fine young man and Shinobi, he's saved this village and the world many times over and yet . . . and yet he never learned to save himself from his own demons," Kakashi said to the older women.

"Well then now it's our turn to save him for a change" Replied Tsunade with a small, excited, smile.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Kakashi answered with a smile.

"I take it you have a plan?" she asked smiling wider.

"Don't, I always,"retorted Kakashi still smiling as he turned his attention to his book.


	2. Left Behind

Thanks again to my Beta Reader bigbro56.

I do not own Naruto.

**Left Behind**

**-X-**

As first light hit the apartments of Konoha's south quarter a pink haired Kunoichi stirred from her sleep. Her eyes opened, only to shut again as the light beemed into her retinas, sending waves of pain through her head. Swearing under her breath she rolled from her bed and made her way to the bathroom still mumbling incoherently about the sun. What right did it have to be so bright? Looking at her clock, she noted it was just passed Seven. She was due to report in at Tsunade's office in an hour. She made haste, showering long enough to use soap and shampoo. Breakfast was a piece of toast, buttered sloppily as she went out the door. She loved leisurely walks to the Hokage tower in the morning. She took in the sites of the village slowly waking up, cafés and markets setting up, trades men already setting to work and her fellow shinobi returning from their night patrols. Then final she set her sights on the Hokage monument. She always tried to avoid looking up at it, avoiding the memories of a certain blonde shinobi who resembled his father, the Fourth Hokage so much, but for all she knew they were identical by now but how could she, she hadn't seen his in nearly a year now. She tried not to think about it, she didn't want to cry again. She bit down hard as she entered her master's office.

Upon entering she noticed Tsunade was not alone.

"My apologies Shishou I didn't mean to interrupt, I was . . . Kakashi-Sensei?" she said in a delighted tone as a smile spread across her face. She hadn't seen her former Sensei in nearly as long as Naruto.

"Good Morning Sakura, it's been too long, it's good to see you, how are you?" the silver haired Jonin said with his traditional one eyed smile.

"I'm good Sensei what have . . ." Is all she got out before been cut off by Tsunade.

"I am sorry to break up this little reunion but I really must insist that we continue Kakashi. I take it I can leave this in your capable hands for the time being?" She asked in an oddly cheerful tone.

"Of Course Hokage-sama, leave it to me. I'll keep you informed on our progress. It's good to see you again Sakura. Sorry I've got to cut this short but I have a feeling we will be seeing each other again very soon. Until then," with that the copy ninja vanished in a puff of smoke. Sakura, a little taken back by the brief encounter, turned to her master with a puzzled look.

"My pardon Shishou but what did Kakashi-Sensei mean_."_ Sakura asked.

The Sannin simply sighed "I'm sorry Sakura but that's classified, at least for the time being. I'll bring you up to speed when I feel the time is right. For the time being, I need to show you, this._" _Sakura wished to push the matter regarding Kakashi but decided to drop it for the time being.

Tsunade brought her over to the tactical map of the Land Of Fire. As Sakura scanned the map she saw that all boarders were clear except for the western border where the Fire Country meets the River Country as it was marked by several red markers. Before she could query it, Tsunade answered the question.

"Over the past week we have had many infiltration attempts from an unknown force. They've attempted to raid caravans and villages in this area. Our best guess, it's some rogue or small time village that has not recovered from the war as the rest of us and are attempting to pick up the pieces through this manner. To counter this we have sent squads of Chunnin and some Jonin to patrol this area. There have been a few contacts and even though there are Konoha forces in the area it hasn't seemed to deter them. To that end I'm putting together a strike force to find and eliminate this threat for good." Tsunade then turned and walked to her desk.

"I understand Shishou, I take it I am to join this strike team." Sakura said not taking her eyes from map noticing that the area they were going to was extremely close to-

"Don't think about it!" Inner Sakura shouted quickly, stopping the thought in its track.

"Yes," said Tsunade, failing to notice the change in Sakura's expression. "You will accompany Team Guy as there Medical Nin. Team Asuma will be present as well. Lead by Shikamaru, with the addition of Hinata. Together you will meet up with both a Jonin and Black-Ops who have recently relieved two squads of Chunin at the border. Together, you'll follow the trail to these Rogues. Shikamaru is in charge of the mission."

Sakura turned to her mastered surprised, "I'm sorry Shishou, but you let two shinobi take over for two teams that had to cover the western boarder? Granted a Jonin and a member of the Anbu Black-Ops but still."

Tsunade simply smiled at the unease and suprise of her apprentice, "What can I say Sakura, they are probably two of the finest Shinobi in this village, they are more than capable. Now go on, the rest of the teams have already been briefed you will leave in two hours dismissed."

Without another word Sakura turned to leave but from the door she turned and asked with some apprehension "Shishou . . . Have you been . . . What I mean is- have you seen Naruto-Kun lately?" Sakura asked not being able to hide some sadness from her voice.

"I'm sorry Sakura you know I can't talk about him with you. But trust me he's . . . he's doing fine," answered Tsunade in a toneless voice. Sakura simply nodded clearly upset with the lack of info on her best friend and left.

"Don't worry Sakura; I know it's been hard on both of you. But it will be all be better soon you'll see I swear it on my honour as Hokage," Tsunade said to the closed door, a sad smile on her face.

Sakura left the Hokage tower with a heavy heart. It was her first attempt to get any information on her blonde knucklehead for the Hokage in nearly six months and still Tsunade was not budge on the issue. But she couldn't think about it now she had a mission to get ready for. Worrying about the issues with Naruto would have to wait for another time. Still her mind kept working its way back to him.

It had been nearly a year since she had last seen him. In that time a lot had changed especially for him. Straight after the end of the war, by the insistence of the Feudal Lord, the Five Kage and Konoha's Grand Council, Naruto was promoted with immediate effect from Genin to Jonin for his actions in the war. Because of his promotion, his hero of the world statues and his new title as the Hurricane of Konoha title a lot was expected of him. And with expectations, came tasks. He had to accompany Tsunade on Diplomatic Missions as her guard. Which was beneficial for many reasons, firstly who would be stupid enough to attack the Hokage with Naruto by her side and also with him present at meetings he was a symbol of both power and authority that Tsunade and Konoha had. His second task was highly classified solo missions. At first, she had thought the reason she hadn't seen him was because all his new responsibilities only to find out later from her friends that he had made time between all of that to catch up and hang out with ever one when he could. Everyone but her and Sasuke. When she found out at first it had upset her deeply to hear this but almost instantly came up with another reason as to why he was avoiding her. That day! _How could I, have been so stupid,_ she thought, as she left her apartment and headed for the main gate. Since that day, Sakura couldn't help but think about how Naruto had left her behind and never looked back.

Naruto Froze for a second amidst the tree tops. He felt it coming and braced himself for it. Though he was excepting it, it didn't make it easier to handle.

An emotional wave Pain, Anger, Betrayal crashed over him. Hatred, hatred of Konoha, its people, the Hokages, the fourth, of Hashirama Senju owe seer agonizing loathing of Hashirama Senju. Then came the images and screams of battles long since over, it all hit Naruto so fast that the mental and physical pain would have caused any other human being to black out, but Naruto had long since accepted that he wasn't just any human. As quick as it came it was gone. Though brief, Naruto still had to cling to the tree so as to keep balance as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. His legs were shaking violently; his breathing and heart beat were sporadic. _A year, a whole year and it still isn't any easier_, he thought. But he pushed on putting what had just happened to that back of his head. He still had a mission to do and he would be damned if his weakness of mind would stop him from completing it. With that he pushed on, to relieve the Chunin squad waiting for him.


	3. The Awkward Mission Part 1

Thanks again to my Beta Reader bigbro56.

I do not own Naruto

**Awkward Mission (Part 1)**

**-X-**

Sakura approached the main gate at jogging speed, her eyes taking in the small clump of people waiting there. Shikamaru sat lazily staring up into the sky, more than likely watching the clouds. Ino stood next to Choji, both of them stealing small glances at one another. Neji was looking at her, annoyance on his face, most likely because of her tardiness. Lee and Guy sensei were talking intensely about something, most likely how fast Lee could get to their destination. Ino's eyes snapped to hers and a small smirk developed on her lips.

"Your late, forehead. What, picking up Kakashi Sensei's bad habits? Lemme guess, got lost on the road of life?" she said mockingly, though a sense of good nature was evident.

"As if Piggy, Shishou only told me an hour ago, besides I have other commitments beside squad duties unlike you," Sakura retorted a smile appearing on her lips.

"Enough, we're running late as it is," Shikamaru interrupted lazily, before the conversation could go any further, "we all know the task at hand, Hokage-sama has already given detailed instructions on assignment. If I'm not mistaken they're both there now. I think it would be fair not to keep them waiting much longer."

His final sentence pointed more at Sakura. She blushed lightly, embarrassed, before nodding. As the Teams took off into the trees, they both separated to a five hundred meter distance from each other with both Byakugan users to the front, scouting for any possible ambushes or traps. An hour passed by, in a comfortable silence before Sakura asked the question that she was sure everybody had thought about.

"Does anyone know who are back up is?"

"Yosh, good question, Sakura-chan. I'm quite keen to know who are youthful partners will be on the field of battle!" shouted Lee from further behind earning him a scolding from Tenten, she really hated when he shouted for no reason, it was worse considering he could give away their positions.

"*Sighs* All Hokage-sama said was that they were highly skilled ninja, we worked well in the past, considering the war, that could quite literally be anyone, this whole situation is troublesome if you ask me,_"_ Shikamaru said as he came to a stop and turned, waiting for Neji's Team, "How about you Neji did Lady Hokage tell you anything about our back up?"

"No," he replied as he came to a halt next to Sakura, "she told me the same thing as you, the only addition she made in my briefing was to not over do it. I honestly didn't understand what she meant, I didn't get a chance to ask her before I was ushered out of her office_._"

"That's very unlike the Hokage." Comment Choji, rubbing his chin.

"Hmmm... leaving us without important mission Intel, that's kinda risky, I mean it can leave us vulnerable. A well, we have Sakura's forehead to protect us in the face of danger," added Ino, playfully sticking her tongue out at Sakura, who in turn gave her a death glare.

"I-I-I'm sure she had her reasons," piped up Hinata shyly.

"I agree," Shikamaru said, "Lately Hokage-sama has been busy with the approach of the one year anniversary of the end of the war, the Feudal Lord's been on her case, and that can be pretty stressful. She probably picked two available Shinobi at random, knowing it's not important who they are. Know lets go before our back up and decides to go on their own without us."

"Wait Shikamaru, what's this about the Feudal Lord? Lady Tsunade didn't mention anything about this to me, I'm her student and assistant since Shizune started Maternity leave,_"_ piped up Sakura, her curiosity peeked. Why wasn't she informed about this?

"It's nothing important, now come on," said Shikamaru hastily, in an uncharacteristic manner.

"Shikamaru!" they all said, in unison including the normally shy Hinata. They all had been in the dark about political matters such as this. Since the Sasuke incident, where he was deemed an S-Ranked Criminal, they made it a point to keep up to speed with matters such as this.

"Tch … troublesome," Shikamaru sighed before turning around to face the two teams again. An uncomfortable expression was plastered on his face, something that surprised them, "The thing is, after the war, the Feudal Lord felt that the Twelve Ninja Guard should be revived for the duration of Five Years or longer, most likely so he feels safe, while everything returns to the calm land it used to be, prior to the war," he explained, whilst wiping a small amount of sweat from his forehead.

A few of the young ninja looked at Shikamaru in suprise.

"So, he wants you in the Ninja Guard again?" asked Ino crossing her arms, "You're not considering it this time, are you? I know Asuma Sensei is dead, but we all still need you. And did you forget the guards aren't allowed to return to the village until the guard is dissolved, that would be five years!_"_ Ino finished louder than she intended, she would not lose another friend.

"I was asked, and I respectfully declined the offer," Shikamaru said, sighing again at the infuriated blonde before anxiously turning to leave.

"Then why so uncomfortable, Shikamaru?" asked Neji, his own idea as to why already in his mind, _hopefully I'm wrong_.

Shikamaru stood still, back to them as he spoke, "Because I'm not the only one he wants. He has his eyes on someone else and if the Hokage wasn't blocking the agreement that person would be already gone. But he keeps persisting asking Tsunade to let the person make up his own mind. So it's giving her a head ache, just like the one you're giving me, so can we please go," he almost shouted he really didn't want it to go any further.

"Who. Is. It?" Sakura seethed, growing tired of this game of twenty questions.

"I…I guess you guys should know. He … alright if I tell you, you can't breathe a word of this to anybody or I'm a dead man. Are we clear?"

They all nodded

"Good because, personally, a Rasenagan in the face, does not appeal to me..." He halted, his mistake already out in the open, everybody's eyes bulging in shock. Neji kicked himself internally, his gut feeling had been right. Sakura let out a low gasp as a sharp pain spiked through her chest as it clicked.

"Crap … well, I let it slip. He wants Naruto, who better to guard him then the Hero of Konoha and the World, the Hurricane of Konoha, the Second coming of the Yellow Flash and the next in line to become Hokage. Naruto had no problem with the idea, he even seemed thrilled, but the Hokage is still firm on her answer, stating no, Konoha will always need him…."

"Damn right he's not leaving," barked Choji, his fists clenching until his knuckles went white.

"That's right I must still defeat him and prove I'm the stronger of the two of us," yelled Lee, raising his fist to the sky.

"Naruto … can't leave," mumbled Hinata.

"Five Years! He can't leave us for Five years, we barely see him as it is and …." Ino paused her eyes drifting to Sakura, who had her head down looking at the ground in clear distress, "We need to stop him, we need to fix this make him see that he belongs with us, right Saku-"

"Enough," said Shikamaru, again, quiet stern and out of character for him. "This is why I didn't want to say this now; we have a mission that takes priority. Understood?"

They all nodded still clearly upset, yet Sakura still hadn't moved.

"Good. I... personally agree with what you guys are saying, but remember this is Naruto's decision, he gets the final say not us. If he does join the guard we will be respectful and supportive... he deserves that much from us. He's done so much for Konoha and the Fire Nation. If you want to bring this up with him, fine, but keep your mind on the mission, am I clear? I don't want anyone to get hurt," Shikamaru finished

They all nodded with renewed vigour, keen to get the mission done and to speak with Naruto.

"Good, now let's go. Back in formation this time Neji's team takes point. Move!" he said with enthusiasm of his own. With that, they all took off again, all but Sakura who was in her own little world, since the news about Naruto.

"He's leaving; he's leaving the village... he's leaving me, for five years maybe more. I barely see him at all; I don't think I can handle five years. This is all my fault if I hadn't acted like a stupid little girl, if I hadn't been such an idiot he wouldn't be thinking of leaving and we might have … might have been …" but Sakura train of thought was stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around with tears running down her cheeks to see Ino standing next to her.

"Hey it's all right Forehead, he won't leave us, we'll make sure of that," she smiled, rubbing Sakura's back in soothing circles.

"… he really dose hate me…" Sakura managed to say.

"Hey, none of us are happy about this, but were all determined to make sure that the Baka doesn't leave. Besides, there's only one person that's really needed to convince him to stay," Ino said softly giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

"I really don't know Piggy, after what I did to him … he … wouldn't give me the time of day. You guys may see him every now and then, but since that day . . . that day he got Sasuke back, I haven't seen him once,_"_ Sakura said trying to avoid breaking down.

"Look Forehead… You keep talking about that day, what's so significant about it, what could have made him avoid you like Choji avoids Salad? He has to be over reacting, right?" Ino said getting a little annoyed with this crying weak version of her friend.

"Believe me Piggy it's bad…"

"Come on Forehead…"

"Hey get a move on already!" shouted Shikamaru from a distance.

"Forehead, I know you think you did something unforgivable to Naruto but he still loves you. The past can't be changed, so live in the moment, take hold and make your life the way you want it. If you truly care for Naruto grow a pa—uhh, sorry heading down a Choji motivational speech path, if you love him... show him. Besides he's stuck by you for so long and your nothing special, if that doesn't scream love, then nothing dose," Ino finished with a playful smirk, before taking off.

"Thanks-Piggy!" Sakura took off, Ino laughing child like as she was chased.

-X-

_Mid-day_, thought Tsunade from her desk as the sun shined in through her opened window. She loved this time of the day, where the sun was at its highest, making Konoha look even more alive and vibrant. She spotted a bird flying around, chirping happily. Tsunade wished she could go outside and enjoy the day but paper work had to be done. Her right eye twitched as she looked at the mountain of work. She hated paperwork, it barley held her interest. But it's not like she would get past these sheets anyway, her mind was elsewhere, more accurately put, it was on her 'Son'.

_Such a recurring thought, _she mused. She was truly worried about him. Since the end of the war his personality had changed drastically. The once warm ninja, filled with wide smiles and grins, irrational ideas, was replaced with a calm, collected and highly perceptive ninja. His changes weren't noticed until a meeting with the Council, and fellow Jonin, regarding military matters and strategies. He remained quiet for most of the meetings only breaking his silence to add his own opinion or recommendation for the situation, which always seemed to be the best of the options but forward. Just like Kakashi always did.

This seemed to turn a lot of heads with interest. Shikaku Nara would later state "His mind is as sharp as his Father's". The unspoken rule became, Naruto should be present at all their meetings, including the Council meetings with the Feudal Lord. With his mind now as good as his father's and his physical skill and prowess, Naruto was indeed a lethal force in the ninja world. That said Naruto still held onto some of his original personality traits. That was seen in social situations the old Naruto did seem to come out, well at least the sweet, kind and caring shinobi part they all knew and love that could inspire anybody. The knuckleheaded part seemed to be dead and buried. For many people it seemed to increase their approval of him even more if that was even possible, but to his closest friends, sensei's and Tsunade herself, it made them worry. She expected with maturity that some of his infamous traits would die down but for personality's to change drastically so quickly she knew from personnel experience it could only happen when a person went through a traumatic or emotional testing event. With that in mind, Tsunade could only speculate what he might be going through.

-X-

_Flashback_

**Closing Days of the War (Alliance Camp)**

Tsunade stepped out of the medical tent, wiping sweat from her forehead, her tiered eyes fluttering as she tried to stay awake. She had been treating Sasuke Uchiha for the last four hours, leaving her drained of energy, reminding her of her age. She growled, anything that reminded her of her age, pissed her off. At one point in her life she could treat medical emergency from one end of the day to the other without pause, but now, a few hours like that and she was drained, both physically and mentally.

Still she was happy. This war seemed to be almost theirs thanks solely to Naruto. He had single handily defeated two out of three, of Konoha's biggest threats to the alliance forces. First he defeats Kabuto, ending the fight between living dead, ending the battle between former lover, and friends. Then not two hours later, he faces Sasuke alone, Rasengan vs. Chidori, Dark vs. Light, luckily for everyone, light had prevailed. It was simply mind blowing. She knew Naruto had gotten strong thanks to the training with Killer Bee, but even then, removing two of the most powerful ninja to ever grace the Fire Nation, it was hard to believe. But that was Naruto's thing, completing the unbelievable. Seeing Naruto walk into camp, a bloody battered corpse of Kabuto being carried by a shadow clone, Sauske slung over his arm, showed just how much can be accomplished with determination and spirit.

At that point, she didn't know whether to scold and punish him for his stupidity that was borderline recklessness or to praise him for doing something single handily, that the entire allied army could not. But her immediate concern was for his health. But he insisted he would be fine, stating the Kyuubi would take care of anything major and that Sasuke didn't have the same luxury. She reluctantly agreed, however Sakura had already entered the tent, not even sparing Naruto a glance, much to Tsunades anger. She felt like she was directly insulting Naruto. Her first intent while entering the tent was too rip her student in half for her actions but unfortunately Naruto had not been lying when he said Sasuke was in bad shape. It would take both of her and Sakura's healing talents to stabilize him. With the Sasuke in check, Naruto became her main concern, so she set off for the tent Naruto would be housed in.

When she entered the tent, she found a lone nurse; Naruto was nowhere to be seen. The nurse said Naruto had never turned up and that he was last seen with the Anbu Sai. As she went searching for Sai it was in fact Sai who found her first.

"My pardon Hokage-sama but have you seen Naruto?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question Sai, he should be in one of the infirmary tents right now. The nurse said he was with you." Tsunade replied, concern entering her voice.

"He was. I did manage to convince him to let me give him some first aid. When I was done, he promised he would go the infirmary to get checked out he said he wanted to check on Sasuke anyway," Sai said in a slight concerned tone, if Tsunade hadn't seen him, odds were he hadn't let himself be checked out.

Tsunade let out a sigh, "Well he hasn't yet maybe he is there now, come with me and we'll check_._"

With that the Hokage and Anbu went along the route she had just been and lifted the flap to Sasukes tent. Looking in she saw a single nurse at a counter writing furiously and at Sasukes bed side was only Sakura. She turned as the pair entered and smiled. Upon looking at Sakura, annoyance crept back into Tsunade's head.

"You just missed Sasuke-Kun, Shishou, he was awake for the last half hour," Sakura smiled, "He's actually very happy to be back and we had a talk I believe everything with us is good again."

Sakura finished taking his hand clearly proud of whatever conversation they just had. Tsunade at that point was exploring the limits of her patience as she calmly looked at Sakura. If Tsunade was right on what she believed the 'conversation' was about then …then …Tsunade was actually so angry a red haze had spread over rational thought . To neglect Naruto after all this and speak to Sasuke first about everything was downright snake like. Maybe the both of them are perfect for each other.

Sai was in a similar boat as Tsunade though he wasn't present when Sasuke was brought back and never witnessed Sakura worthless thank you and lack of acknowledgement, he was still angry, he had told her about Naruto's feelings and still Naruto was left in the cold. Add that on top of what happened during Iron Country, it just fuelled Sai's rage even more. But his Anbu training and his first concern for Naruto helped keep his extreme rare anger at bay, for now.

"Have you seen Naruto?" Sai asked the question snapping Tsunade back to reality, at least for the moment.

_"_No, I haven't seen him, I thought he had gone to get checked, Shishou?_"_ Sakura said with a tone of caution as she felt the sudden tension, "Is he ok?"

"We don't know?" Tsunade said very sharply, "We haven't seen him." She made no attempt to hide how angry she felt, "Sai only saw him briefly and manage to give him first aid before he disappeared. He said he was coming to check on Sasuke but at this moment in time I'm glad he hasn't."

"I'm sorry Shishou, but I haven't seen him, I'll help you look, the Baka needs to be treated soon who knows what injuries he has," Sakura said as she stood and approached still cautious as she didn't understand where the hostility was coming from.

"No. You can stay with Sasuke, I'll personally see to Naruto and make sure he receives what treatment he deserves. You stay and look out for Sasuke it seems it's what you're best at," Tsunade spat, "Sai, find Kakashi and Yamato, ask them if they have seen or heard from him. If not order them to search. When found bring him straight to me. I'll be at the Command Tent."

With that Tsunade turned on her heels and left without a glance at her so called student. As the tent flap fell down behind her she heard Sakura briefly but didn't stay to listen to what she said all she heard was.

"Sai why is Shishou so mad at . . ._"_

But that's all she heard she still couldn't understand Sakura and her infatuation with the Uchiha. He had done things that Sasuke's own mother would cringe at and though she was willing to over look his transgressions for the sake of Naruto and Sakura, but on a personnel and professional level would not trust or forgive him for those transgressions. How could Sakura sit at his bedside? How? If anything it should be at Naruto's bed. He had always been there for Sakura, the village, hell the entire ninja world and still, he was neglected by her. But her thoughts were disrupted when she heard an explosion from what sounded like the North Entrance and she along with practically all other Ninja in the area headed in the direction of the explosion. Upon arrival she found the other Kages there thinking it was a last ditch attempt of an offensive by Madara. But turned out it was just a tired Shinobi while creating paper bombs had inadvertently triggered the explosion. She left immediately to continue to the commander tent. Upon arrival she met Kakashi.

"Kakashi I've been looking for you," She snapped, her tiredness, turning into anger.

"And I you Hokage-sama, I have something urgent to discuss with you," Kakashi replied.

"I'm sure it can wait, have you seen Naruto he . . ." Was all she could say before being cut off by the other Kages returning from the incident with A's voice loudest of them all with annoyance over the incident as they entered the tent.

"I'm afraid this can't wait Hokage-sama," said Kakashi getting her attention back, _"_I have something you and the Kages need to see," The Jonin replied and handed her a sealed scroll.

-X-

**-Present Day-**

Tsunade was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed her office was extremely dark. Looking at the clock she noticed it was 7 PM. She had lost another day of work reminiscing on those same past events. However that day was key in her opinion to everything that happened after, including Naruto's change. In that scroll was a map provided by Naruto to the location of the Sealed Tailed Beasts. Upon showing this to the Kages, they immediately planned a strike-op to secure the base. At the same time as the plan was being finalised, Kakashi then revealed the conversation he had with Naruto when he got the scroll. Upon hearing what Kakashi told her about the conversation Naruto as well as the request for a distraction as to slip out of the base yet again which Kakashi told reluctantly with fear of a beating from the Hokage. The only emotion she felt was fear, a fear for her 'son'. Though if the circumstances where any different it would have been anger at Kakashi for the explosion at the tent.

A knock on the door, interrupted Tsunades thoughts. The door opened to reveal a six month pregnant Shizune. Tsunade could only smile as she looked at her bump.

"Shizune what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked, happily.

"Well Shishou, I'm actually hear to ask if I can help you out?" Shizune said with a grin.

"With what, Shizune? Surely nothing Hokage related? You have been relieved of your duties while you're in this condition," After hearing of Shizune's pregnancy, Tsunade insisted that she start maternity leave immediately out of sheer joy for her former student.

"No, no Shishou nothing like that, with regards to helping Naruto," Shizune replied as she placed a hand on her stomach and started rubbing it in soothing circles.

"So Kakashi couldn't keep it to himself I see that would make two occasions now, though this one won't lead to pregnancy. How'd you get it out of him?" Tsunade asked with grin.

"The Wife and Mother of a man's unborn child can get anything she wants out of them if need be," replied Shizune with an evil grin which caused Tsunade to sweat drop.

"I See. Well now that you're offering, I do have an idea at what you can do with your approval of course and Kakashi's as well," Tsunade said as the idea popped into her mind.

-X-

**-Western Border-**

On the western boarder of the land of fire, two Leaf Shinobi Squads came to a halt on the edge of a river, which separated the Fire Country and the River Country. Tiredness swept through both squads like a plague.

"Is this where we're supposed to meet our back up?" inquired Sakura while taking a drink of water from her cantina.

"Only one member, the other is further down the rivers," replied Shikamaru.

They stood for a minutes catching their breath and refilling their cantinas from the river.

"Well where is this person I don't see him." Asked Ino

"Behind you," said Neji with his back still to everybody as he cleaned his face at the river.

In unison the all turned around and their sitting on a tree branch with a scroll and Ink brush sat a short, dark haired Anbu captain.

"Sai!" they all said in unison.

-X-


	4. The Awkward Mission Part 2

Thanks again to my Beta Reader bigbro56.

I do not own Naruto

**The Awkward Mission (Part 2)**

-x-

"Aw this is so boring! I thought Hokage-sama said that we'd encounter enemy Shinobi on this mission? So far all I've seen are trees."

"Enough Konohamaru, You're a Shinobi of Konoha, start behaving like a Chunin should, stay quiet and vigilant," replied the Squad leader.

"OK, OK, Ebisu-Sensei I get it. I just…thought we'd see at least something more interesting, even if this is just river patrol," Konohamaru pouted.

"Konohamaru not all missions you undertake will be as you call it interesting, but as Shinobi whether it's a simple supply drop or a routine patrol you must always remain ready. You never know when the enemy could sneak up on you," snapped Ebisu.

"Take right now for example," said a new voice directly behind Konohamaru which resulted in Konohamaru falling of the branch he was standing on and hitting the ground face first.

"The enemy! The enemy!" Konohamaru shouted picking himself up, his eyes darting to the branch he recently departed. There on the branch was not an enemy Shinobi but instead a blond haired Leaf Shinobi.

"I expected better from you Konohamaru, letting your guard down like that is no way for a further Hokage to be caught out," he said with a big grin.

"Boss! Tch . . . only you could catch me like that, you are my rival," Replied the young Chunin as he began to focus on wiping the dirt of his face and clothes.

"Oh I had no doubts about that Konohamaru," Naruto replied as he landed next to him placing a hand on his shoulder, "Trust your Sensei's words. Always keep your guard up, and remember, these missions should not be looked at from the perspective of a warrior, but that of a protector of Konoha. Battles are not something to hope for," he smiled, Konohamaru hung his head in shame.

Naruto patted his shoulder turning to Ebisu, "Long time no see Ebisu, I'm here under the orders Baa-Chan to relieve you of your patrol. You're free to return to the village."

Ebisu landed next to Naruto along with Udon and Moegi, "thank you Naruto, it's much appreciated. As you can see the young do tend to get restless when faced with little battle."

"I can't talk Ebisu, I wasn't much better," Naruto grinned scratching the back of his head, "I take it you haven't seen this threat yet?"

"No Naruto, it's been quiet since we relieved the last squad three days ago. That said, the chances of our enemy attacking," Ebisu said while he scanned the tree line.

"Thank you Ebisu. Please don't feel like you're required to stay around for small talk. Go home, get some rest you have all earned it," Naruto smiled

"Thank you Naruto and I must say it was good seeing you again," Ebisu said returning the smile.

"You to Ebisu and Konohamaru when I get back we need to meet up, I have a new Jutsu to show, then will get lunch on me ok," Naruto waved as the squad took off into the trees.

"Looking forward to it boss," Konohamaru yelled as they disappeared.

With that Naruto turn and walked over to the river bank and knelt down by it. He watched his reflection in the water. He looked tired and worn. Not liking the new look Naruto placed his hands in the water and splashed water on his face. He had moved at swift pace to get to the rendezvous site, not resting at all along the way. After the last flash, he found running flat out help keep his mind clear. Also the opportunity to have a proper mission again really got him excited. The past few months had gotten quiet for him. Matters that require a Shinobi of his caliber were few and far between, so he devoted most of his time to training which resulted in some powerful new techniques and increased control of his Chakra. What he really needed now was a challenge to test his new Jutsu's.

When Tsunade summoned him to her office he expected it just to be another meeting with the village council or her to lecture him on his consideration of the Twelve Ninja Guard… or both. Instead …

-X-

**Late Last Night (Hokages Office)**

"You wanted to see me Baa-Chan?" Naruto said as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes Naruto come in, take a seat, can I offer you a drink?" Tsunade grinned with the bottle in her hand.

"You know I don't drink that stuff Baa-Chan. When will you stop trying to turn me into a drunk," Naruto asked returning the grin.

"Probably as soon as you stop calling me 'Baa-Chan', Gaki. Well since you won't join me for a little social drink, I guess its straight to business," She said putting the bottle down.

"I thought that's how you preferred it Baa-Chan straight to business. I do recall how angry you used to get when a certain young Genin used to come into your office and complain about the lack interesting missions he was getting from you only to be kicked out . . . physically. I'm just trying to keep the peace," Naruto said while pulling out a scroll, "Oh and while it's still fresh in my mind, I have the latest reports from Ero-Sennins spy network."

Tsunade sighed while taking the scroll, "Lighten up Naruto, I'm just trying to have a little fun with my favorite knucklehead. We rarely speak personally. It's all business and while I'm on the subject of business I must ask yet again why you keep calling it that old perves network, it's yours now. You have made improvements and expanded it in ways Jiraiya could never think possible. Jiraiya would have wanted it this way."

"I'm sorry Baa-Chan, but it will always be his. He laid its foundations I simply added to it. Anyway he was the master spy I'm just trying to fill his shadow, its part of my way to honor him," Naruto smiled warmly

Tsunade returned the smile, "You honor him every day Naruto, in what you have done and the man you have become. Anyway if I can't persuade you I suppose it's onto business I have a mission for you."

"Baa-Chan, please not another meeting with Feudal Lord. I'm sick of him softly dropping hints about how his daughter is still single and how if I join his Ninja Guard we can get to know each other better. I swear if he keeps it up the Ninja Guard will be as appealing to me as vegetables," Naruto said scrunching his face at the thought.

"You're in luck Naruto," answered Tsunade amused by his expression and also slightly annoyed that Ninja Guard hadn't slipped his mind yet, "It's an S-Rank mission in the River Country."

"These unknown Shinobi I presume?" Naruto said turning serious.

"You are correct, even though we have left a bare minimum of two squads on the boarder to deal with them, it hasn't stopped. If anything the attacks have increased in both frequency and intensity. It must be stopped now before anymore caravans or nearby villages are attacked," she said standing up and walking over to the map on her wall.

"What would you have me do?" Naruto asked following her to map.

"First thing I want you to do is to go to this point here," Tsunade said pointing to a red marker at the western border, "At this moment in time there is a Chunin squad patrolling the immediate area, I would like you to relieve them by noon tomorrow and guard this area until that evening. I will be sending two squads to this point here," she pointed to an area of the map slightly south of his destination, "at this moment in time a member of the Anbu Black-Ops is relieving another Chunin squad in this area. Two squads by noon tomorrow will leave the village and then first meet up with this Anbu and then rendezvous with you at your location. From there the ten of you will proceed into the River Country and eliminate this treat. Am I clear?"

"I understand Baa-Chan, but I have to ask is Ten Shinobi really necessary? I mean please don't think I'm trying to be arrogant or anything but I think I can manage it by myself. There is no need wasting that much man power where it's not needed," Naruto said as he leaned in closer to examine the map, he then pointed to an area in the river country where a deep valley was located, "In the scroll I just gave you is a report on increased activity around this Valley. It's incredible close to what's left of the Akatsuki base, where they took Gaara. I bet my headband on this being there base of operations, I know the area well. I can have the squad relieved and be at this valley before noon if you'd allow it," Naruto finished not taking his eyes off the map as he noticed it was also extremely close to '_Don't think about it'_ he shouted mentally before turning back to Tsunade.

Tsunade rubbed her temples as she let out a sigh, "Naruto normally I would agree with you. By the way this has been unfolding; I'd rather not leave anything to chance. Believe me I don't think your arrogant in your comment, I know full well that nothing in that valley will be a threat to you and that you would complete this mission fine by yourself. But something in my gut, call it intuition, says it wouldn't hurt to have some back up on this mission. I'm sure you can agree with me that in this world after all you've seen nothing is certain or impossible," she finished as she chuckled lightly.

Naruto returned the chuckle with one of his own, "Your right Baa-Chan, I understand where you're coming from. I am truly happy that you are letting me go on a mission, it's been too long. Also it would be nice to work with a squad again; I haven't been in one since . . . Team Kakashi," Naruto finished a little sheepishly. The thought of his old squad was never a pleasant one.

Tsunade as if reading his mind, understood he was starting to regret his comment so decided to forget the last part of it, "You see there's a bright side to this as well," she said returning to her desk and started to write on some paper. Thinking that he was dismissed Naruto turned to leave, "Naruto one more thing about the Ninja Guard?"

Naruto let out a reluctant sigh he knew he shouldn't have mentioned it but still she would have probably have asked either way, "I haven't really put more thought into it Baa-Chan, at least not yet. I promise I will let you know plenty of time before hand no matter what my decision is, so can we please not get into it now."

Naruto with his back still turned away from her, closed his eyes, praying to Kami she let it go.

"Fine," the Hokage answered reluctantly, "Oh, Naruto one last thing, a message was received from the Kazekage today."

Naruto turned and smiled, "Really? What about?"

-X-

**Present Day**

In his excitement at a new mission, he had forgotten to ask Tsunade who were the two squads that would be joining him but he quickly decided it didn't matter. What he really wanted now was a challenge in combat. Since the end of the war, few agreed to spare with him besides an overly enthused Lee and Guy Sensei. His new fame resulted in him being quiet bored and based on how poorly these approaching Shinobi were masking their arrival, he guessed they would not give him the challenge he was looking for. A small smile appeared on his face as he drew out his kunai.

-X-

Back in the Konoha a Silver haired Shinobi sat in the tree's close to squad sevens old training ground. Like always he had a book in his hand and from time to time a dirty little giggle seemed to escape his mouth.

"I thought I told you to stop reading them damn books!" a voice from below bellowed.

"Oh . . . hi . . . honey I didn't hear you coming well you see this book . . ." he replied leaping down to his wife's side, as he kept his distance fearing a beating would soon be on the way.

"Those books are perverted and besides how many times can you read the same two books over and over?" Shizune questioned.

"Ah that's the thing honey; this is a new book in the series," Kakashi smiled as he produced a new book with dark blue cover, "I just got it today."

"But these books were written by Master Jiraiya. How would this book be made without him?" Shizune questioned as she took the book from Kakashi and flipped to the back page where the author was normally presented. On the Back page was a picture of the Legendary Sannin and under it was text regarding it.

_This book is written in dedication of the Legendary Sannin Master Jiraiya the Toad Sage. To honor Jiraiya and his achievements in life as a world renowned ninja and novelist. This book was written in the hopes that his Dreams of Peace were achieved and was written by an author who choices to remain anonymous in the goal of making sure Jiraiya's work is recognized as the motivation that lead his world to peace._

Shizune could only smile as she read the text over and over. She then handed the book back to her husband, "You'd think this book would be a big deal in all the shops in the leaf, after what Master Jiraiya has done. Did you get this in the book store?"

"No, it wasn't meant to be released yet, it came in the mail for me this morning with no returning address or mention of the sender. All that was on it was this message behind the front cover," said Kakashi as he flipped to the front to show her the message.

_I know he would want you to have the first copy of this book. Enjoy and congratulations on the baby. _

Shizune again smiled after reading the message her husband had received. Though now a renowned perve in his own right was still loved by her, the village and who ever sent him the book, "I've just come from Tsunade Shishou's office and asked if I could help in anyway regarding Naruto."

"Oh and what did she say?" asked Kakashi with at a smile of his own.

"Something very sweet and a good idea but it's a decision for both of us to make," Shizune replied.

"What's the idea?" Kakashi asked his interest peaked.

-x-

Back at the Boarder the two squads plus Sai arrived at the second rendezvous site. They were really late at this point as the sun had already set and they were all feeling the fatigue after playing catch up.

"So where's our number two?" asked Ino as they all landed next to the river bank.

"According to Hokage-Sama he should have been here by noon today. He might have gotten bored and went to do some scouting. After all we are about four hours late," replied Neji.

"_Punctuality, zero," chuckled Inner Sakura, "I would have been quicker."_

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"There are signs of battle here," stated Shikamaru which caused everybody to jolt with surprise. In the dying light it was hard to make out but upon a more closer look it all became clear. The ground beneath their feet was scattered with signs of footprints, while kunai and shuriken lay scattered as well.

"Are back up must have encounter the enemy and was forced to engage," stated Sai

"I hope he's ok," added Sakura.

"Neji," said Shikamaru.

Neji activated his Byakugan. He instantly pointed to just beyond the tree line. "Over their bodies," he stated. They all waked over expecting to see bodies in disarray lying where they fell but instead found three bodies lying next to each other perfectly with their arms crossed as if someone had lay them there for burial. They where wearing a mix match of clothes and no headbands.

"I guess that answered the question on whether the enemy were rogues or small time village," stated Neji.

"Yeah, but I wonder where our Jonin friend is?" stated Lee.

"He could have been injured in this fight," replied Sakura.

"He wasn't," said Shikamaru with a smile not taking his eyes from the bodies. This resulted them all to look at him in surprise as to how he came to that conclusion. "You're late," He said simply still his eyes fixed on the bodies.

"Speak for yourself," replied a new voice from above them.

Everybody jumped and snapped their heads up in surprise of new arrival. There on the branch above stood a very tall and handsome Blonde Jonin who was identical to the Fourth Hokage.

"Naruto," they all said in unison.

"Long time no see," he said with his infectious grin as he jumped down from the tree's to join them.

He took them all in one at a time. Shikamaru care free and lazy, Ino and Choji _man how good they looked together_, Neji extremely serious and mature yet a smile on his face, Tenten, Lee as overly enthusiastic as ever, Sai still writing ever social interaction down and . . . _Oh Crap . . ._ is all he could think when he saw her. Naruto had to pause for a quick second wanting to a double take to make sure it was real but fought the urge. She was still as beautiful as ever if not even more so, she was slightly taller still as slender but well toned in all the right places and her pale skin still held that flawless image. But he shrugged it off momentarily to turn to the mission leader.

"Where have you been? You were all supposed to be here over four hours ago?" he said to Shikamaru not letting his grin slip. He was trying so hard to show that her present was not affecting him. But Kami help him she was, he had fought infamous shinobi of the Akatsuki, Pain, Kabuto, Sasuke and even Madara on his own without flinching but in the presents of her, he crumbled. Lucky Shikamaru brought him out of his train of thought.

"Tch . . . sorry Naruto we got held up we . . . had to take care of some things before we could leave. We tried to make it as quickly as possible," Shikamaru replied as he and the rest of the two squads avoided eye contact with each other hoping Naruto wouldn't notice their awkwardness due to that afternoon's conversation.

"Yeah . . . sure," Naruto said unconvinced but decided not to press the matter.

"What about you? Run into trouble?" Neji then butted in hoping Naruto wasn't going to enquire further.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. The four of them needed to really train in team work and stealth tactics," Naruto replied setting his eyes on the dead Shinobi's for the first time.

"Four? . . . but there are only three here, where's the other one?" asked Tenten quickly glancing around the immediate area for the fourth body.

"Oh he got away?" Naruto said as casually.

"What? Naruto how could you allow that, a Shinobi like you. That's very unyouthful of you," Lee stated and the rest nodded in agreement all except Shikamaru who smirked.

"You let him get away on purpose didn't you," stated Shikamaru as he looked at Naruto with his own grin as the rest looked up in surprise at what he said.

"Why would you think that?" he chuckled, "Yes, I tagged him with a tracking seal and with any luck, he'll take us to his base of operations and we can nip this in the butt by tomorrow," he finished as they all smiled at Naruto's genius once again.

"Well then we better get going, standard formation again. Sai you follow Team Guy as cover, Naruto you behind us and when we get close, Naruto let us know. Which way did he go?"

"North West toward the Canyons," Naruto said adjusting his pack.

Through this entire conversation Sakura hadn't heard a single word of what had been said. She was too busy taking him in. It had been a year and Kami how he had changed. He was taller much taller then she remember standing at about 6'2" as she looked up at him from 5'6", his hair cut much shorter then it use to be but it suited his thinner face. He was broad and muscular but not overly bulky still supple for speed and reflectivity. He no longer wore his orange jumpsuit instead he wore black sandals with the standard black shinobi pants with his ankles taped up and he wore a T-Shirt version of his father's white cloak, which had the red flames along the bottom, the high collar and on the back the Kanji for Uzumaki. But the most startling thing to her was his whisker marks were gone. As she continued to look on she took notice that his smile never left his face at least in that way he hadn't changed. '_Kami how handsome has he got?'_ she thought to herself. She was brought out of it when she realized he was staring at her in fact everybody was staring at her. She blushed.

"_Need alone time?" chuckled Inner Sakura with amusement._

"_Shut up!" shot Sakura._

"Sakura you ready to go?" Shikamaru asked which must have been for the third time.

"A…a . . . Yeah of coarse sorry just kind of trailed off. . . sorry," it was all she could manage, as she saw Ino smirk clearly aware of where her thoughts were. She then blushed when she saw Naruto smile softly at her, his smile Kami, she missed it… and him.

"Just like old times Sakura," he smiled and her heart sank a little as he left the "_chan" _off her name,but tried to hide how it affected her. She truly had messed up but determination fueled her to fix it.

"Ok, let's move," Shikamaru stated and they all started moving again.

Naruto and Sai took up positions behind their respective squads but before they departed Naruto handed Sai a three pronged Kunai and smiled at him saying, "Just in case," which Sai smiled in return, knowing the meaning of it.

"Great I bet you planned this didn't you Baa-Chan. Trying to talk me into staying by teaming me up with my friends again and Sakura-Chan too. Hoping I'd be persuaded from leaving. I'll give it to you, it was a smart move, worthy of the Hokage but at the end of the day nothing will persuade me to go or stay I'll see when the time is right. But for now I'll focus on the mission," Naruto thought to himself.

-X-


	5. The Awkward Mission Part 3

Thanks again to my Beta Reader bigbro56.

I do not own Naruto

**The Awkward Mission (Part 3)**

Night had fallen over the land, by the time the ten Shinobi made it to the canyon. A cool breeze swept through the canyon causing everyone present to shiver.

"Well, uhh, what now?" asked Choji, confusion present in his voice.

"We can't go down there now," stated Shikamaru, looking down into the black void of the Canyon. "It would be a tactical nightmare even with both Neji and Hinata's Byakugan. We'll have to wait till morning, Naruto are you sure there down there? . . . Naruto!"

Naruto was standing a few feet from the rest of the group staring into the canyon, his eyes hollow, as he resided into the depths of mind; _This was a part of my route when I was heading to Madara's hideout_.

He looked to his left where a small mountain lay, camouflaged by the darkness of the night, "_Less than two miles from where it was all meant to end_."

In a flash, Naruto was brought back to reality by Shikamaru voice, which sounded both annoyed and concerned.

"Sorry Shikamaru, yeah the Shinobi I tagged is down there. However finding him and his comrades is a different story," Naruto grinned a little awkwardly, knowing he was caught out.

"What do you mean Naruto-Kun?" Voiced Hinata

"Take a look Hinata, Neji take a look tell me what you see," he said, turning his head back to the black void below.

With that both Hinata and Neji activated heir Byakugan before gasping softly.

"I . . . can't see anything . . . Hinata?" Neji asked shock clear in his voice

"All... I see is blackness," Hinata replied in shocked at this revelation. She and all the others turned to Naruto for an explanation.

Naruto hunched down still looking into the darkness without taking his eyes off the canyon, "The very rock itself is laced with an incredible dense layer of Chakra. The Canyon and the Mountains are both covered in it."

"But how . . . Chakra doesn't accrue in nature like this and the only Chakra that would be dense enough to cause this would be . . ." said Shikamaru

"A Biju," Naruto replied cutting of Shikamaru. "Ever Wonder why the Akatsuki bases could never be found, Madara when in possession of the Bijou could use their Chakra, though the access to it was limited to blanketing the area. By doing so he could avoid detection as well as keep his bases hidden."

"But the Byakugan should be able to see chakra," snapped Neji, his pride hurt by the fact Naruto seemed to know more than him.

"It's a Jutsu Neji, an old and powerful one," Naruto said standing up and joining the group.

"How do you know this?" Sai asked

Naruto simply stuck his thumb over his shoulder with a grim smile hoping it would hide the discomfort he felt, being so close to this place again, "Madara's final hiding place was just a few miles that way. This whole area is now a perfect hiding spot."

They all stared at Naruto as realization set in at what Naruto just said; they were only miles from the battlefield of Naruto and Madara. Naruto had never spoken to anybody regarding that fight, not his friends, maybe not even the Hokage. The whole thing was covered in a veil of mystery, leaving a lot of people wondering what actually happened. How Naruto actually survived a one on one fight with supposedly the most Elite Ninja to ever walk the earth? When ever asked, Naruto would insist on not speaking of what happened, an almost disturbed look, would enter his eyes.

"We'll set up camp here and wait till morning," Shikamaru said "Who'll take first watch?"

"I will," Naruto said, "I'm too wired to sleep and besides you all look like you could us some rest after having to double time it today."

"I'll go second I got enough of a rest, waiting for them." Sai added.

Team Shikamaru and Team Asuma both nodded tiredly, the bags under each of their eyes reflecting the exhaustion they felt. With that they all went to set up tents in the tree line. Sakura however stood for a second not moving, her eyes glued to Naruto's unmoving figure. Naruto not noticing the hole she was staring into the back of his head, returned to the edge of the canyon and was again staring at its depts.

"...N-Naruto-Kun.," Sakura said, slightly nervous.

"Yes Sakura?" he turned to her with his foxy smile.

That smile caught her of guard. Why was that, she wonder, when they were younger that smile always made her feel good, safe, but it had never made her breath hitch like it did now, "I could keep you company on the watch if you want, maybe we can catch up? It's been too long," she said with a glimmer of hope in her voice, she needed to talk with him.

"Not tonight Sakura, you need your rest, another time besides I want to set up trip wires. Get some rest, goodnight." Naruto said his smile not wavering as he headed for the tree line, his figure disappearing in the dark.

And like that Sakura was left alone, disappointed and hurt by the simple dismissal. When they were younger he would have jumped at the opportunity to be near her and now it seemed like he'd do anything to avoid her. She sighed sadly and went to set her tent up.

Naruto pulled the wire tighter and let it go with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

"Done," he announced to himself happily.

He got up slowly, something crossed his mind.

"_Naruto-Kun"_

It kept replaying over and over. Why was she calling him that? He was never more then a... friend, with her, he knew that. She knew about his feelings for her since they became Genin and his prise consisted of beating, insults and glares, if that wasn't bad enough, in Iron Country she played with his feelings for what she claimed was his own good but in truth, was for her to keep him out of the way. There was a snap and Naruto looked down to find he had snapped a Kunai in two pieces.

**Alliance Base (One Year Ago)**

Naruto navigated through the base with some difficulty he was stiff and sore with burns and punctures. He had managed to shrug of Sai who still insisted he needed further treatment but he needed to see how Sasuke was doing, that took precedent. After asking around, a few disgruntled Shinobi pointed him to his tent. Most Shinobi including that of Konoha were not happy a traitor and mass murder was in their camp even if he was brought back by the Hero, Naruto. But Naruto didn't care he'd made a promise to Sakura to bring him home and he did, besides it's not like he cared if people started hating him again, he'd had to endure it when he was little, he could do it again.

As he approached the tent he noticed a nurse leave as if quite keen to escape something or someone her cheeks slightly flushed as if embarrassed. Naruto instantly assumed the worst and that Sasuke was trying to leave again. Pulling open the flap he saw something he hadn't expected or hoped to see. At First glance you could only see a slender frame and the pink hair of a Kunoichi with no sign of Sasuke, but as he looked closely just behind it her could see a sliver of raven coloured hair and then a hand coming into view and gently stroking her cheek. At that point reality hit him in the face like and iron fist. He was going to be fine and Sakura was ensuring he got the best of treatment that Naruto could only ever dream he would receive from her when he ever hospitalised. A small feminine moan escaped Sakura clearly enjoying the kiss they where sharing.

Weight lifted off his shoulders. Finally. She had got Sasuke, there was no more possibility of him and Sakura. Finally he was free, but even trying to think and make himself believe that, his heart still clenched painfully. Good guys really do finish last. He felt nothing as he turned away from them. He knew what had to be done.

"Take care of each other," he whispered so quietly they wouldn't hear him as he turned and didn't look back.

-X-

**-Present Day-**

Naruto gently walked past the camp and sat down on a boulder at the canyon edge. After that moment in the tent it was set in stone for him, he had always know Sakura's feelings for Sasuke and what would most likely happen when he brought him back, but he couldn't help but hold a small of hope that if he kept true to his promise she might see him in a different light. Upon seeing that it was like the young naïve child in him died and his father's calm personality took over. Though many would think a drastic change in personality would be unhealthy, he welcomed it, because of this the final piece of the puzzle fell into place for him and prospective of his life came into focus. Also an answer to what seemed and impossible question to some many of his predecessors was as clear as day how to achieve peace they all sought. He had his plan devised before he even found Kakashi and his back up plan as well which he left in Kakashi and Yamato's very capable hands. From there he left alliance command and found Madara, but like all plans it didn't go as originally planned.

Naruto sighed to himself and straightened himself up into his familiar meditation position. Sage Mode had many practicalities. He could keep an eye on everybody's Chakra to ensure they where all safe as well as insure no one could sneak up undetected on them. It also allowed him to rest while remaining alert, but more importantly he believed it could help with his flashes. They were becoming more intense and frequent, and he couldn't risk them happening in public or on a mission, it would raise attention to him and also could comprises him during a fight. As if hearing his thoughts, it came without warning, over powering him.

Pain, sheer physical pain, his right arm felt like the inside was on fire, he has no choice before it spreads. He grips just below the shoulder pushing chakra into his fingers he rips his arm from its socket. Curse that Aburame, he'll pay for that.

As quickly as it came it was gone, Naruto was lying on his back gasping for air heavily, clutching his arm rubbing it up and down to insure it was still there as he tried to calm himself.

"It was only a flash, it was only a flash, it wasn't real," he reassured himself, quietly.

He sighed and sat up, slowly. He truly had a long way to go if he had any hope of doing this. With that in mind he resumed his former position and didn't budge for the rest of the night.

-X-

Sai walked from camp back to the clearing. It was early in the morning and sun was not yet up. Despite the lack of light he could still make out the silhouette of a blonde sitting on a rock, in what looked like a meditation like position. Naruto sat completely still as if he had turned into a statue.

'_Sage Mode'_ passed through his head. He had heard of this from Sakura and the others about this near impossible technique which made Naruto an unstoppable force in his fights against Pain, Sasuke and Madara as well.

"You ok . . .uhh, Sai?" Naruto said breaking his stillness, his toad eyes staring down at his friend.

"Just coming to relieve you of watch. It's just past 4AM, you need some rest, dickless," Sai said looking Naruto up and down. Like the others he rarely saw Naruto, and with his involvement with the Anbu, his already limited window of seeing Naruto became smaller. He really had changed.

"Thanks Sai," Naruto grinned and jumped of the rock. He started heading back to the path that lead them to the canyon.

"Dickless camps that way," Sai pointed to the tree line.

"I know, but there's a stream five minutes from here. I need to cool down a bit. I'll be back soon . . ." Naruto said with a wave over his shoulder not looking back, "Oh and Sai, I want to call in a favour."

"And what would that be?" Sai replied curious to what possible favour he could do for him.

-X-

The sun slowly emerged over the horizon, submerging the canyon and forest in its beautiful light. The two teams emerged from the tree line to where Sai was sitting on the rock, painting the Sun rising over the canyon. They all were in better moods after a good night's sleep, except Sakura. She hadn't slept well knowing that Naruto, a man she hadn't seen in a year was only meters away from her. It made her uneasy knowing he was so close and she couldn't interact with him at all. All she wanted to do was run out to him, hold him, tell him she was sorry that she loved him and never let him out of her embrace. But like usual she was a coward, to the core.

"_I'm not a coward,_" injected inner Sakura, folding her arms, "_If I remember correctly, I told you, you would regret eve-_"

"_Shut up!_" Sakura seethed, in her head.

As she looked around, she noticed the absence of the man who had taken over her thoughts all of last night.

"Where's Naruto?" she asked.

They looked at her with the same realisation showing across their face. They all looked to Sai, who had relieved Naruto from his watching duties.

"Sai?" Shikamaru asked, not trying to hide the suspicious tone in his voice.

"Oh . . . well you see . . . last night Naruto called in a favour I owed him," said Sai, a little nervous, which came across as odd, for a man who never showed emotions.

"What favour?" asked Shikamaru his suspicion flaring greatly.

"He said he was going into the canyon alone, he asked me not to tell you guys until, now," Sai said fidgeting under the surprised stairs.

"What!" was the response he got from everybody, except Shikamaru who just let a 'Tch . . .' of annoyance.

1)"What's he doing," her eyes narrowed and she cracked her knuckles, "That Baka I guess he hasn't changed as much I thought!" even though she was angry, her heart clenched with worry, and fear, both for the thought of him being by himself, possibly dying.

2) Her right hand grabbed her shirt above her heart, worry filling her system, "What is he doing? He could get hurt or kil-kil," she couldn't finish that word.

Sakura froze. She was surprise; her feelings to the situation had changed so quickly. If he had ever done this in the past she would be livid at his stupidity but now, she could feel worry in her heart and mind.

"Tch . . . Same old Naruto it seems, lets go before he takes all the glory, or gets killed" replied Shikamaru using a humours tone to cover the annoyed feelings he had. He was annoyed at the thought of his friend's recklessness, more than him stealing any sort of glory.

"This isn't funny Shikamaru," Ino butted in, arms crossed.

"Ye he could get hurt," added Tenten.

"Naruto may be youthful but the enemy . . ." Lee tried to say.

"But nothing Lee, as much as I hate to admit it we all know what Naruto is capable off. I'll bet BBQ for everybody that Naruto has already completed the mission on his own," Shikamaru butted in.

"But why would he go in without us?" Choji asked nervously.

"Isn't it obvious? . . . ." They all paused looking Shikamaru clearly lost. "Apparently not . . . Naruto is uncomfortable around this place. Right over there is where he fought Madara, where he came close to death. We all don't know what happened there but we all know it shook Naruto to his core. If getting out here quicker means dropping into the Canyon alone in the pitch black then he'll gladly do it," Shikamaru explained

Everybody looked down in shame. Naruto had indeed been uncomfortable mentioning it the night before, and none of them had asked him about it.

_God damn it! _Yelled Sakura, amongst the confines of her head, she never could help Naruto the way he needed. She felt ashamed and guilty.

"_You suck,_" chimed Inner Sakura in a sing song like voice.

"Now come on." Said Shikamaru

-X-

Naruto stood atop a small cliff within the canyon using the rising sun's glare to hide himself from the enemies as he looked down at their camp. They truly were a rag tag bunch, all male in their late twenties, there was about thirty of them in number. They all seemed to be in a rush packing up camp. For that reason Naruto was curious, why now? They must have been there for weeks why the sudden movement. Maybe his encounter at the river scarred them. What was lost to Naruto was the reason why Baa-Chan had seen fit to send him, Sai and eight other Jonin for that matter to deal with this Group. Ebisu's Squad or any Chunin Squad could have handled this with minimum risk to them.

"Was this part of your Scheme to Baa-Chan?" he muttered to himself with frustrated smile.

Then deciding simple or not he'd better take advantage of the situation while he had the chance.

With that Naruto hit the seals on his wrist bands several times and a dozen three pronged Kunai appeared in his hands. With his lethal accuracy that would make even Tenten jealous he then threw his kunai in multiple directions of the camp. The occupants of the camp were sharper then he gave them credit noticed the incoming kunai but still unaware of their capability shouted 'Enemy' in vein attempt to warn there comrades. But they where all too slow to react a yellow flash appeared in the centre of the camp before the first dozen shinobi even hit the ground dead. They all froze for a second taking in what just happened.

'It's him run' was all that was said as the bandit shinobi scattered. But it was all was hopeless even without the use of the Hiraishin no Jutsu Naruto was to fast for them all as he dropped them all before they could get filthy yards from the camp till all that remained was a tall bulkly Shinobi that seemed to be the leader. His hair, green and grease, reached the small of his back and the side of his face housed a snake tattoo.

"It's you . . . the Hurricane of Konoha," he said with aw and spite.

"Naruto Uzumaki, a pleasure." Naruto said with a simple grin "And let's hope your excuse for attacking the Fire Countries Boarders pleases me." His tone now serious, his smile gone.

"I don't care who you are, I will make you pay for what you've done to my men," he seethed throwing a four Kunai.

_Hmmm, _thought Naruto, appearing behind the man in a flash, _loud and brash, hot headed, like a younger me._ _Dose he charge in_-

Naruto dodged a sloppy punch, _Definitely charges in._

Naruto drove a foot into the man's stomach, sending him skidding back. Blood leaked from the man's lips.

Running through some hand signs, the leader of the camp shouted, "Raiton: Kangekiha"

Naruto ran through a half a dozen hand signs before shouting, "Fūton: Renkūdan!"

Holding fingers to his mouth in a similar fashion to Sasuke the great air bullet erupted from his mouth and easily cut through the wave of lightning his enemy had produced from his jutsu, continuing on to hit the leader square in the chest slamming him into the canyon wall. The man's eyes widened as he slid down the canyon wall. He heaved twice before vomiting blood. Dazed the man wobbled to his feat but froze as he felt a Kunai at his throat.

"You know for their Leader . . . former leader at least you, are quiet dense. Hurricane of Konoha, Hurricane, implies Wind Jutsu which is naturally stronger then Lightning Jutsu, with you as a leader I'm surprised your band lasted this long. Now answer my question why have you been attacking the Fire Country and its villages," Naruto said, voice calm, reflecting how serious the situation is.

"Go to hell," spat the Leader.

"I'm... all ready there my friend," was Naruto's reply as he drove his Kunai through the man's throat.

He sighed. Taking a life never appealed to him. But it was something he had to come to terms with. It was a part of being a shinobi. Looking around the camp, realising how much this resembled the battlefield he had shared with Madara. The dense Chakra from the Biju had made the soil turn grey, with a tint of red as light caught it. His mind began to drift off.

-X-

_Flashback_

**Akatsuki Base One Year Ago**

As the entrance to the cave collapsed under the force of his Rasenagan he felt a eerie sense of Déjà Vu, the cold mouldy smell and high unsettling shadows reminded him of the time they came to rescue Gaara.

"Well, well this is the last thing I expected," said a Sadistic voice from the shadows, "The Great Naruto Uzumaki the hero of, the soon to end, fourth shinobi war. You came to visit little old me, you should have called first, I could have clean up a bit."

"What can I say, after all you've done to ruin both my life and everyone I hold dear, the least I can do is end your impending suffering quickly," Naruto replied with a sarcastic voice.

"Gotten cocky I see. But you are right Naruto, by you coming here your helping me complete my plan, which will end my suffering quite quickly the kyuubi will soon be mine, thank you Naruto," Madara said stepping out of the shadows directly opposite Naruto

"Now who is being cocky, you have no more subordinates to hide behind and I'm sure you know by now that I'm not to be taken lightly. There's no running now it's just you and me," Naruto said his toad eyes appearing.

"Believe it or not Naruto I wouldn't have it any other way," Madara chuckled as he pulled his war fan from his back...

-X-

**-Present Day-**

"Naruto . . . Naruto . . ."

During his recollections Naruto went around and laying all the fallen shinobi next to each for cremation. He was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. Turning to find the owner of the voice he saw all of his friends around him, disgruntled looks on their faces.

"Hey guys you took a bit longer then I expected?" Naruto smiled, slyly.

"Tch . . . Well if you had . . ." Was all Shikamaru could get out before the rest of the squad began letting him know what was on their minds.

"What were you thinking!" shouted Ino eyes narrowed.

"Yah Naruto," Choji said, his look resembling his fiancés.

"That was stupid even for you," barked Neji

"That was very unyouthful of you Naruto!" added Lee

"You . . . that was very risky Naruto-Kun," piped up Hinata

"Your worse then Lee!" Tenten called

"Troublesome," was all Shikamaru said, feeling exasperated that the two teams were still yelling at Naruto after he had already explained Naruto actions.

"Guys, Guys!" was all Naruto said in his defence with a sweat drop.

"You could of really got hurt Naruto-Kun what where thinking been so reckless you Baka," Sakura said in a gentle tone which didn't match what she wanted to do at the moment. She would try not to hit him.

"_You can love someone... and kick their ass for being reckless,_" stated Inner Sakura, smirking, as she examined her nails.

"_Really not helping Sakura,_" Shikamaru thought looking from the Kunoichi to the Blonde.

"Sorry Sakura, Sorry guys, I just didn't see why we all had to be here so I decided to get it all done while you rested is all. You know me I don't jump the gun like I used without reason and even then I had good reason," Naruto defended a little annoyed with all the heat was receiving, a scowl reflecting his annoyance.

"That remains to be seen." Ino said looking at him with a small smile, at least he was ok.

"And here we thought you matured. Sasuke was right." Sakura said, not realising her slip up.

Inner Sakura stopped looking at her nails as she flinched, her eyes wide. Sighing, she went back to her nails, "_You'll learn_."

"_You Baka._" Shikamaru yelled in his head looking at Sakura as Sai also put a palm to his face with annoyance.

As for Naruto, that was the final straw bad enough that they ganged up on him but to throw Sasuke's name into this heated situation.

"Well sorry guys didn't mean to annoy you by being reckless, I forgot perfect people like yourselves have never done anything stupid," Naruto spat coldly and they all recoiled

"Naruto . . ." Shikamaru tried to interject.

"No, No Shikamaru there right they have never done anything wrong. Say what did you and the rest of your team do when Asuma-Sensei died? That's right you tried to go after two S-Class criminals, directly defying Baa-Chan, almost resulting in your deaths. Oh and Neji remembered when you assumed your father died against his will, to defend the main branch, you tried to kill Hinata. Then, there's Lee, who had only been stitched back together by Baa-Chan for a few hours, but still disregarded the order to rest for the immediate future, to insure you made a full recovery, which would insure your shinobi status would be returned but instead you snuck out of hospital to help us retrieve Sasuke," they all looked Shocked at Naruto's response but at the same time ashamed, "And let's not forget how you all treated me when we were younger, but that was just a fun past time for you guys."

"Naruto-Kun . . ." Sakura tried to speak, regretting the fact she had brought Sasuke's name into the conversation.

His narrowed eyes slowly landed on Sakura, who flinched under the gaze, "And then there's you, the girl who used my feelings to manipulate me. Or do you not remember Iron Country. You tried to kill Sasuke and couldn't. And he almost killed you, he would have to if not for me. "

Everybody was froze to the spot in shock they had never seen Naruto like this. Sakura had to fight back tears.

"But your right Sakura, Sasuke would definitely know what mature is. Yah first he abandons the village and us, to join the biggest criminal Konoha has ever produced fully aware Orochimaru only wants his body for himself."

"_Cough, cough, paedophile, cough, cough,_" said Inner Sakura, with a distasteful look on her face.

"He then joins the Akatsuki an organization that's goal is to hunt down Jinjuriki including me. He infiltrates the Kumo tries to Capture Killer Bee then attacks the Five Kage summit killing Dozens of Samurai. Let's not forget all this time he has the goal of destroying Konoha and has also attempted to kill all of you on multiple occasions. So forgive me if the fact, Sasuke doesn't find me mature, means piss all to me," Naruto fired at her.

Turning curtly, Naruto began to walk away, the anger in his chest caring him more than his legs.

"Oh and lets not forget the icing on the cake, the fourth shinobi war is declared. You all you decide go to war and not tell me to protect me, lock me on an Island, when you guys could barley protect yourselves!" Naruto finished with a yell; he paused for a minute and looked around at them all one last time taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"The mission is complete, lets... head home," Shikamaru says feeling a little uneasy with all the tension in the air.

"Ye you guys go ahead I have other business to attend to," Naruto said as he leans down to the recently dead shinobi and placed cremation seal on one of the bodies.

There was a pause, Shikamaru deciding wither to relate what they were supposed to do now, to the enraged blonde.

". . . Naruto we were ordered to report back as soon . . ."

"I know Shikamaru but I'm under different orders, which are on a need to know bases, and Baa-Chan already knows," stated Naruto, activating the seal, turning dead bodies into a pile of ashes.

"Ok... we'll report back." Shikamaru said, quietly.

"I'll see you soon guys," Naruto says turning around to them with an obvious fake smile he remembered what had transpired moments ago.

He disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Nice guys, real smooth," Shikamaru can't help but say

"Yah, after what Shikamaru already said to us earlier about this." Sai speaks for the first time, his eyes narrowed.

"Sakura what were you thinking. Sasuke's a bad subject at the best of times," Shikamaru rounding on Sakura.

"Leave her alone Shikamaru," Ino says defending her friend, though a part of her agreed with Shikamaru.

Sakura had her head down her hair covering her eyes to avoid them seeing her tears, "_Well done girl, really well done that's going to make this easier isn't it. Why not just walk up to him and slap him if you want to get rid of him for good. God I truly suck._"

"_There you go, you learned,_" said Inner Sakura, who had a graduation hat on, which she through in the air.

"Tsk . . . Fine I won't lecture you. Naruto did that already and I'm sure Hokage-Sama will have plenty to say about it as well," Shikamaru said reluctantly.

They all shivered at the thought of what the Hokage would say or do to them all, when she finds out what they had said to the man that she had always considered her son.


	6. Meeting With The Kazekage

_**Thanks again to my Beta Reader bigbro56. Just to let you know chapters 1-4 are have been reviewed and edit with slight changes thanks again to bigbro56.**_

I do not own Naruto

**Meeting with the Kazekage**

When most people think of Suna they think of a dry desolate place that struggles to survive in the rural desert. It looked, to all outsiders, like a rundown village that could not be fit to be considered to be one of the five great Shinobi villages. But in reality they couldn't be any further from truth. The Kazekage stood in his office looking out onto his village, a small rare smile on his face. No matter its flaws, this was his home. The Sun was sitting nicely just above the horizon. How he loved to watch the Sunset there was something about it that was calm, tranquil, soothing even. This made Gaara's smile widen.

Only a few years ago he would have considered these very thoughts idiotic, which would have led him to kill someone out of anger. But like the village he had changed. Where the Village had changed in size and Military strength making it more Intimating to its enemies, the Kazekage had become kinder. People believed Gaara was the reason for the change in village's fortunes and his lose of the Shukaku for his change in personality and for the most part they were right. But one thing that eluded most of the villagers and Shinobi was that this was all because of one person that it was all possible, one person set all this in motion, one single Shinobi not of Suna but in fact their ally Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki. It was Naruto that showed Gaara that life was worth living for and that protecting your loved ones was probably the best reason to do so.

_Flashback_

**Alliance Camp One Year Ago**

The Young Kazekage remained quiet in his chair after returning to the command tent, A, ranting about how the Mizukage should have been stricter on her Shinobi. The young Mizukage was giving as good as she got, shouting about how the Raikage's poor guarding of the last two Jinjuriki resulted in both of them leaving the island with minimum effort. Gaara had grown accustomed to arguments between his fellow Kage, while they argued Tsunade and himself would remain quiet. But for them to be arguing on a day like today, surprised the young Kazekage. The war was practically over, they should have been in higher spirits but apparently the Kages could still not see past their indifferences.

"Quiet all of you, I've just obtained some important information," shouted Tsunade, entering the tent with Kakashi in tow.

The Hokages shouting caught them all off guard, due to the fact that ever since the start of the war; Tsunade had been very reserved in their presence. They all straightened up and gave her their full attention.

"What's this about Hokage-Sama?" Gaara enquired.

"I've just received Intel on the location of the captured Biju," Tsunade said calmly. But what she received from all present was hysteria.

"What? . . ."

"You Lie . . ."

"Are you sure? . . ."

"How can we trust this information? . . ."

The Hokage remained calm and simply put a hand up, requesting silence, which she got immediately.

"The information in question was given to me by Naruto Uzumaki," Tsunade stated.

This news was not liked, though Naruto had effectively won the war for them with the defeating of bought Kabuto and Sasuke, he had still defied them and left the island, where they believed they were keeping him and Killer Bee, safe for their own good.

"How can you be sure of this Hokage-Sama," asked A, clearly upset because it was under his watch, where they had escaped.

"I trust Naruto with my life and any information he puts forward, as should all of you," Tsunade replied.

"He disobeyed direct orders and entered the battlefield," The Onikage snapped.

"If he hadn't this war would have had a different outcome, one where we would have lost everything close to us," interjected Gaara

The Onikage just grunted. Though Gaara, at first, felt disgruntled like the others he knew he really shouldn't have been surprised when he learned of Naruto's escape. He knew Naruto all to well and should have known what length Naruto would go to protect his precious people when finding out the truth. Gaara had to concede that if he himself was still a Jinjuriki, his actions might have been similar. The thought of being caged on an island like an animal, angered him. He would have to apologise to Naruto later for going along with this.

"Even though Naruto is the hero in all this, what proof do we have its real?" A grunted

"He trusted it to us instead of going to this place himself. He entrusted his Sensei Kakashi Hatake and I to do what we believe is right in this situation, that's all the proof we need," Tsunade answered.

"And what is it we will do?" Mizukage asked.

"Form a strike team and go get those Biju," interjected Gaara before Tsunade.

"My thoughts exactly Kazekage-Sama," Tsunade smiled.

"It will have to be our best, Madara is sure to be there," Onikage said.

"He won't be there," Tsunade answered now her eyes closed and clearly upset at her own answer.

"Care to explain how you know this Hokage-Sama?" Gaara asked, curiously.

"Further information from Naruto, he states Madara is currently hidden in the River Country," Tsunade answered looking at Gaara, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Speaking of which where is the Gaki if anything you think he would be here to give this Intel himself Hokage-Sama," Onikage asked

"I don't know, well that's not entirely true I know were he's headed but not an exact location," Tsunade said her eyes closed

"He's going after Madara," Gaara said calmly.

-X-

The Kage's had demanded a team be sent to retrieve Naruto before he reached Madara but Tsunade shot it down. She stated first that they couldn't stop him if they tried and secondly that Naruto was the only one who could possibly defeat Madara and that any Shinobi, themselves included, would just get in the way. Gaara reluctantly agreed with Tsunade at this point, even though he feared for his friend, he had to agree it was in there best interest to focus on Naruto's plan and go after the Biju. So they devised a large team of top Shinobi along with himself, A, and a sealing team to head to Madara's base. Upon arrival at the base they were shocked at what they saw.

Gaara however was pulled out of his thoughts as a wind swept through his office from the open window and blew several of his papers from his desk. Sighing he returned to the paperwork, unable to put it off any longer. As he moved some papers aside, one piece of paper, which contained a list, stood out. This list had nothing to do with the affairs of Suna but his own personnel to do list. Looking down at it he could only frown at all that still needed to be done but before he could get any prospective on it a knock on the door interrupted his line of thought.

"Excuse me Kazekage-Sama you have a guest," his assistant said peaking around the door clearly shy of the person she was announcing.

"Send him in," Gaara said in his mono tone voice not taking his eyes of his list.

His assistant nodded and then closed the door behind her. For a moment Gaara was still looking at his list thinking "_How many flowers are needed... she must be mad_" before Gaara remembered a guest was meant to be in the room and that person was remaining awfully quiet. Looking up from his list his normally neutral expression faltered showing both surprise and happiness if only for second. Standing in front of his desk with his trademark Foxy Grin stood a blonde Konoha Shinobi and a person the Kazekage considered one of his closest friends.

"Yo Kazekage-Sama long time no see," said Naruto Uzumaki his smile large and genuine.

"Naruto . . . it's good to see you," Gaara said looking still slightly taken back by his appearance, then gesturing to the empty seat in front of his desk for Naruto to sit, "I'm a little surprised to see you to be honest; Hokage-Sama said it would be several days before your arrival."

Naruto still grinning took the seat offered, "I cut my affairs short in order to come meet with you. I'm curious, why do you need to see me anyway? Not saying I wasn't looking forward to living the Suna life and hanging out though."

Gaara had a small smile playing on his lips "It's been nearly a year since we last meet, how have you been Naruto?"

"Good, been kept busy since then you know, missions, council meetings, training, more council meets I swear I've spent more time in council chambers in the last year then I have been on missions since becoming a Genin. How do you put up with it Gaara?" Naruto chuckled

"You get used to it, you especially should make the effort to, Hokage will have meetings every week," Gaara replied his neutral expression and monotone voice returning.

"Yeah well . . . that won't be for a while I suppose," Naruto answered scratching the back of his head, "So how have you been? The Village is looking better then I remember. I'll have to have a proper look around before I leave."

"I'm glad you noticed. Since the end of the war, the Feudal Lord has increased are funds not to mention more missions have been popping our way. Its quiet the work load for me but it needs to be done," Gaara said looking at his mountain of paper work.

"That's good to here so what is it you wanted to see me about. . ."

"Gaara are you finished with those reports yet?" said a voice from the door interrupting Naruto.

"I'm in a meeting at the moment Kankuro," Gaara replied

"Oh sorry Kazekage-Sama I didn't . . . Nar . . . Naruto . . . Hey Naruto how it going? Gaara you didn't tell me Naruto would be coming by," Kankuro said happily walking straight to Naruto to shake his hand.

"Kankuro! It's been too long, how have you been?" Naruto replied returning Kankuro's smile with one of his own, as they shook hands.

"I've been good," Kankuro replied, "So?"

Naruto scanned the young man's face wondering if he had missed something.

"So? So what?" Naruto asked confused

"You haven't asked him yet Gaara?" Kankuro asked turning to his brother.

"He's only just arrived Kankuro, I haven't asked him yet," Gaara replied with a tone very out of character.

If Naruto had to guess he would say the Kazekage seemed... nervous.

"Ask me what Gaara? Kankuro?" Naruto asked looking at the two siblings with interest.

"The reason I called you here Naruto is because I have a personal favour to ask of you?" Gaara said rising from behind his desk and walking over to the two Jonin.

Naruto raised his eyebrows out of curiosity. He had never seen the Kazekages nervous. Kankuro simply smirked.

"You see in little over two months . . ."

"Gaara have you got the Genin Squad lists ready yet," called a voice from the door.

"I'm busy at the moment Temari," Gaara said annoyed at the fact they had been interrupted again.

"Sorry Gaara but those lists are priority one, I need them for tomorrow." Temari insisted, only to pause at the site of Naruto, "Naruto! You're here early then we expected, so what do you think of the news? Are baby brothers getting married."

Naruto's eyes bulged and his jaw hit the floor, as he turned from Temari, to Kankuro who was shaking his head and finally to Gaara who's face remained neutral. Temari seeing the reaction of Naruto and Kankuro turned red.

"I guess I'm a little early with the question," Temari said sheepishly.

"You were," Gaara stated

"Gaara you're getting married that's great! Congratulations! Who's the lucky girl," Naruto asked with a grin.

"Can't you guess Naruto?" Kankuro asked while taking Naruto's recently empty seat.

Curious at Kankuro's statement, Naruto pondered it for a moment before his wide grin returned, "Matsuri!"

They all nodded in unison.

"Huh, first you beat me at becoming Hokage and now finding a wife," said Naruto, he smiled, "I hate you," his voice carried a happy, playful sound.

"They've been engaged for nearly six months." Temari said happily.

"So Gaara this... personal request, does it have anything to do with this upcoming event," Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It does Naruto. I was wondering... will you be able to attend?" Gaara enquired.

"Do you even need to ask? Of course, Gaara, I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world," Naruto answered smiling brightly.

"Thank you... I know this is a bit of a leap but...would . . . would you do me the honour of being my best man?" Gaara asked.

For the second time that day Naruto's jaw was hanging. "Gaara . . . you want me to . . . but surely . . ." Was all that the young Jonin could muster.

"If you don't want to Naruto . . ." Gaara intervened only to be cut off by Naruto.

"No, No it's not that Gaara," he said, his arms waving frantically in defence, "I thought Kankuro would have been your choice . . . he is your brother and all," Naruto explained.

"Naruto, Suna has many traditions that differ from Konoha. One tradition is the Groom, or his best man, has to invite each guest personally. Another one is that immediate family have house hold ceremonial roles, which deny me the ability to be his best man," Kankuro explained.

"I'm sorry Gaara; I didn't mean to offend you... I would be honoured to be your best man, thank you for believing I'm worthy," Naruto smiled gratefully.

"Thank you for accepting Naruto. In truth I only ever considered you," Gaara said actually showing a true smile.

Naruto scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment a habit that through all his changes refused to die.

"Ok, ok are we done with the sappy feeling stuff? Gaara I really need those Genin Listings," Temari said, her eye brow twitching in annoyance.

"Yeah and I need those reports for the council Gaara," Kankuro added as he stretched.

"Very well I will have them both for you soon," Gaara answered and started back towards his desk.

"I suppose I should be getting back to Konoha as well, I need to have a few words with Baa-Chan, if there's nothing else Gaara," Naruto said thinking of his recently finished mission.

"But you only just got here Naruto, can't you stay a couple of days. Me you and Gaara can hit the town," Kankuro said the last part with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Sorry Guys I would love to believe it, but the reason I was able to get here so fast was by promising to return as soon as possible," Naruto said with a fake smile. He hated lying and hoped they didn't notice.

In truth, Tsunade had given him a few days off so that he could come to Suna. Though he wanted to see Gaara, it occurred to him that if he could get here early and leave early he might be able to make it to coast and back to Konoha before anyone noticed anything about his little detour.

"I understand Naruto; and yes there is one last thing. You remember Kankuro mentioning it was tradition for the groom to invite his guest personally?"

"Of course he said it had to be you or the best m- you want me to invite people don't you?" Naruto ask with a grin.

"You are correct. I cannot make it to Konoha to do it personally so I was hoping you would bring them there invitations," Gaara said opening a cabinet in his desk and handing him a scroll.

"Ok, simple. Will that be all? Anything else I need to know?" Naruto asked.

"No, I will be in contact with you about arrangements for coming to Suna," Gaara answered

"Ok, looking forward to it," Naruto said storing the scroll in his front pocket. "Well I suppose I better be off, good seeing you again Gaara, we'll talk soon," Naruto grinned shaking Gaara's hand.

"Thank you for taking the time to come out here," Gaara replied again a smile playing on his lips.

With a goodbye to the other two people in the room, he disappeared in a yellow flash.

"Am I the only on that feels that knucklehead has changed, he seems... more mature," Kankuro said.

"He has changed, gone is little shrimp we met in the Chunin exams," Temari smirked.

"True, but you have to wonder if it's all for the best. I was talking to Kiba and Shino a couple of weeks ago while on a joint mission and they say he isn't anything like his old self. He seems to be distancing himself from everybody," Kankuro said thoughtfully.

"That is why we are assisting Hokage-sama," Gaara said retaking his seat still looking at the spot Naruto had disappeared on.

"Humph, tell me something Gaara, would you have stilled asked Naruto to be your best man if Hokage-sama hadn't suggested it for her plan?" Kankuro asked.

"Of course he's the reason I'm here today, I owe him a lot and also he's my closest friend," Gaara answered picking up more papers.

"What about Matsuri? Is she going along with this?" Temari asked with a coy smile.

"She is, as far as I know, doing her part," Gaara answered not taking his eyes of the papers.

"Well you are right about one thing Gaara, we all owe Naruto a lot I hope we can help him," Kankuro said approaching the desk.

"As do I." Temari piped in. "Speaking of which, Gaara when are you going to play your part for the village? I need those listings!" Temari shouted

"Yeah and I need those reports." Kankuro said.

Gaara only sighed and returned to the work he was putting off.

-X-

As Naruto walked through the streets of Suna towards the gate he couldn't help but get lost in thought. So much had happened in that short meeting that he had to rethink to make sure it was all real. He was happy for Gaara, like him he had suffered greatly when he was young for something he couldn't control but now he was happier than he had ever seen him. The amount of times he smiled, though it might have been only a few times for a normal person, for Gaara it was huge. And then there's the fact he's getting married. The though filled Naruto with joy for his friend but also gave him a glimmer of hope for himself.

Naruto remembered when he was younger looking at all the girls chasing after Sasuke and never giving him even a glance and that was just because they thought he was a loser, imagine if they knew what he contained. They would have run, scolded or attacked him like the rest of the village had. It was then Naruto conceded to himself that he would probably be alone for the rest of his life. Even if a girl could see past a loser they could never see past the Kyuubi he thought rubbing his now whisker less cheeks. But seeing Gaara set to marry it gave him renewed hope that he would find someone.

Opening the list he skimmed down the list. Each name had a seal next to it, most likely containing there invitation in it. Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Shikaku, Ino, Choji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, Yamato, a few others he would have to enquire about . . . Naruto stopped in his tracks and swore under his breath he should have expected their names but they still caught him of guard . . . Sasuke . . . and Sakura.

'_Thanks Gaara_' he thought sighing as he put the scroll away. He promised Gaara he would be his best man and he wasn't going to back out because of two names on a piece of paper.

"Besides you knew you would have to see the two of them again, just be quick, say hello, hand them the invite and flash away. Simple." Naruto said out loud to no one in particular.

Naruto placed the unhappy thoughts into the back of his mind for the time being. After all he had two days to make it too the coast and back to Konoha, it was time to get going. '_Hopefully the old man has come up with something about that damn seal_' he thought rubbing his temple out of reflex. With that thought the lone figure exited the gates of Suna and disappeared in a yellow flash.


	7. The Unforeseen Side Effect

A big thanks to by Beta Reader bigbro56!

I Do Not Own Naruto

**The Unforeseen Side-Effect **

Team Asuma, Team Guy and Sai stood at attention in front of the Hokage; all remained quiet, as she finished working on a previous report. Once done, Tsunade looked up from her desk to study them. They all seemed almost uncomfortable in her presents as if expect a rebuke for there actions.

"Well how did your mission fair?" Tsunade asked.

There was a pause which instantly confirmed Tsunades suspicions.

'_They're scared, what did they do?_' Tsunade wondered but remained casual, it would come out on its own.

"Report! Was the mission a success or not?" Tsunade asked again tapping her pen a little impatiently.

"It was Hokage-Sama; the treat to our boarders were dealt with quiet quickly and efficiently," Shikamaru answered

"So we believe," Choji said in a low voice but not too low as to escaping the Hokage's ear or Ino's as she gave him a quick elbow jab for the comment.

"Care to explain what you mean by that Choji," Tsunade asked curious to the vague comment and the glares he received from the rest of the Shinobi in the room. But before Choji could answer it was Shikamaru who decided to answer.

"You see Hokage-Sama; we didn't witness the demise of the rogue ninja. When we arrived at the canyon where the enemy camped it was too dark for us to continue so we set up camp for the night . . . Naruto took first watch and when Sai relieved him early that morning he . . . took it upon himself to enter the canyon alone," Shikamaru said expecting some outburst from the short tempered Hokage.

"Go on," Tsunade said surprising everybody that the tale so far hadn't angered her.

"By the time we figured this out and arrived at the enemy encampment, Naruto had already neutralised the enemy," Shikamaru finished.

"So the mission was a success? So why do you all look like you failed an academy graduation exam?" Tsunade asked.

"No reason Hokage-sama," Shikamaru said and they all nodded in unison.

"Is that so?" She enquired again to receive the same nod from them all again, "Did you fear punishment because Naruto proceed without back up into a hostile environment which was against orders? Or is it something else?" Tsunade enquired again this time rising from her desk walking over to her map on the wall removing the red maker placed by Naruto over the canyon.

"It seems you have caught us out Shishou," Sakura chuckled but not sounding convincing.

'_Yep, caught us red h-h-han—she knows, run, run, there's a giant window behind her! Jump!', yelled Inner Sakura._

Sakura growled internally, "_She couldn't know!_"

'_Same thing you said when you broke her favourite vase when we were 13! I remember you getting an extra special surprise sparing match, the special part being the part where she set explosive tags all over the training field, the surprise part, was when you woke up in the middle of the field at 7 in the morning!' said Inner Sakura with a sarcastic smile and tone. _

"Never mind I'm sure Naruto can fill me in when he returns from Suna, you are all dismissed," Tsunade said her back still turned to them with a coy smile.

'_Will you answer my question now I wonder_' the Hokage wondered. She turned to see them all still standing there with clear discomfort on their faces. Clearly they all feared what ever Naruto could potentially tell her. Playing along Tsunade pretended to give a confused look at them.

"Did you not hear me you are all dismissed. Unless you have something else to report," Tsunade said retaking her seat.

Shikamaru looked at the rest of them present in the room they all most gave a reluctant nod, Sakura and Ino, however, didn't move.

"Hokage-Sama we . . . all have a confession to make. After Naruto ventured into the canyon alone, we all feared for his life and so when we caught up with him we vented are worries to him in a harsh manor," Shikamaru explained.

"I see and I take it Naruto didn't take to kindly to what was said, I come to this conclusion because I'm sure you are aware that Naruto can be very forgiving when it comes to any confrontation with his precious people, well most of the time," She glanced quickly at Sakura, "But for you to be so on edge you must have all been quiet harsh," Tsunade summarised

"That would be true Hokage-sama," Neji said.

"Neji, did I not say to you directly '**not to over do it'**?" Tsunade said with a sad smile.

Everybody's eyes widened to that statement.

"Shishou you expected something like this to happen?" Sakura asked angered.

"To a degree yes, I suspected Naruto would wish to leave that area quite quickly considering what that area holds regarding his past," Tsunade sighed they all winched at her statement.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama but why send Naruto along for that mission then?" Shikamaru asked.

Tsunade simply shrugged before answering "I was hoping that spending some time with his old friends and comrades would bring up some nostalgia for Naruto and help convince him to ignore offers for the Twelve Ninja Guard," Tsunade said leaning back in her chair and they all winced at that statement.

'_I see Shikamaru let that slip at least_,' She thought seeing their lack of reaction too the Ninja Guard statement.

At this point they all where holding their heads in shame not hours prior to their outburst on Naruto did they agree that they where going to do everything in their power to convince Naruto to stay. Instead they chose to lash out at him. That's really going to help convince him to stay.

"Sakura what did you say to Naruto? The reason I ask you is that since you came in here you have seemed the most down and have avoided eye contact with me through this whole debrief," Tsunade asked her student not taking her eyes of her student.

Sakura continued to stare at her feet and Tsunade noticed that everybody else including the normally emotionless Sai shared Sakura's image of regret.

"Shishou I . . . kind of said to him that . . . well Sasuke was right about him not maturing," Sakura mumbled.

'_Why could I have been someone else's Inner, hmmm?' whined Inner Sakura._

Normally Tsunade commended herself on the fact that no matter what her emotions to a situation, she would not show them, well sometimes anger seemed to slip out occasionally. But upon hearing this all she could do smack her forehead with her palm and sigh, '_Great Sakura just great, make this task harder then it already is_.'

"Is that all?" Tsunade asked praying to Kami and the four previous Hokage that it was.

"Hai Hokage-Sama," they all replied in unison.

"Very well dismissed," Tsunade sighed while rubbing her temples.

As they all began to file. "Sakura you stay," Tsunade called, her eyes covered by her bangs, her hands still on her temples.

-X-

Naruto swore under his breath as his foot slipped into another bog. '_Damn it Old Man, why a Bog of all places_.'

Not many people knew that the coastal land of the Land of Fire was mostly marsh land and Naruto was finding that out the hard way. It was the only area of the Nation that was unpopulated, during the existence of the Uzushiogakure it was used as trade root between them and Konoha but since its destruction the root and area was abandoned.

Naruto again stopped to look around gather his bearings, a dense fog was always present around the marsh and because of that it was made near impossible to navigate.

"Come on old man where the hell, are you!" Naruto shouted into the nothingness receiving no reply.

Taking a step forward he froze an all too familiar feeling came rushing to the front of his head.

"No no n-aaaahh!" Naruto grabbed his head in a vein attempt to brace himself.

He was panting heavily hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. This kid was good not since Hashirama Senju had he been pushed this far, in fact even back then he never felt in as much danger as he did now. He looked around, noting the kid had disappeared again.

'W_here are you brat-'_ was all he could think before he felt the sharp sting of a Kunai across his eyes, the brat had cut them both cleanly with one swipe.

Naruto was dragged back to reality; thankfully, as the flash faded. His body shook violently. Moving slightly, he then tried to see his own reflection in a muddy puddle to insure himself his eyes, were still intact.

But something else caught his eye, the familiar yellow glow of a seal activating. Naruto swore loudly. For a moment nothing happened just silence, which was abruptly broken as five water dragons erupted from the water around him, their target, him. Pushing Chakra into his legs quickly, Naruto leapt high into the air avoiding four of them as they collided with each other. The remaining one not fooled continued on for Naruto while he was still midair acting quickly Naruto formed hand seals "Fūton Renkudan!" the air bullet collided with the Dragon dispelling it and also gave Naruto further momentum sending him higher into the air.

At that height Naruto scanned the area quickly hoping to see a familiar cabin from this altitude. Much to his displeasure, he found that the fog was just too dense. But he didn't have much time to dwell as the other four water dragons had already formed and were coming straight for him. Activating the seal on his wrist band Naruto threw a three pronged kunai with as much strength as he could muster deeper into the marsh and as the water dragons reached him he was gone in a yellow flash.

As Naruto arrived in the same clearing right next to his kunai, he looked around intently. He sighed happily as no further attack came. As he bent down to take his Kunai, the perimeter around the clearing again began to glow as another seal activated. But this time instead of Water Dragons hundreds of Kunai flew at Naruto from all around the perimeter completely surrounding him forcing, yet again, for the young blond to jump, in an attempt to avoid the danger. The kunai collided with each other with harsh sounds of clashing metal. Trying the same escape tactic he threw his Kunai again only to his horror to see his kunai hit what seemed like an invisible wall as his Kunai flopped innocently before the tree line.

As another patch of kunai immersed from the trees this time aimed towards the air, Naruto had no choice but to attempt a different escape tactic, "Fūton Renkudan!"

It didn't give the same result as it had during the battle with the dragons. Naruto only climbed another foot or so before his head collided with what felt like a brick wall. His vision dimmed slightly as blood trickled down his forehead. Naruto veered around in mid air to see what he collided with but like the Kunai he saw nothing.

'_Another barrier?_' deciding to test it the Jonin threw a shuriken from his holster to have his suspicions confirmed as it bounced off what again appeared to be nothing.

The next several minutes Naruto was forced to do the same duck cover routine to avoid the Kunai. It seemed that when the seal activated it created an invisible doom around the clearing and Naruto was incidentally stuck, it seemed that the only way of escape would be to break the seal. Much to the young blonde's frustration, he wouldn't be able to make it close to the seal before getting cut down; there was simply too many Kunai for him. '_Or was there?_'

Even in this situation Naruto had to chuckle as he thought of it, even his younger self would have laughed at his stupidity for not thinking of it earlier. But he hadn't relied on or heavily used that Jutsu at all since he fought Pain and he no longer needed them for any of his Rasenagan techniques but it was needed now. Making the familiar cross hand sign which Naruto was once well renowned for

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Two Thousand Naruto appeared within the clearing and ran in multiple directions to the seal. As the Kunai fired again nearly all Shadow Clones where cut down before reaching the seal, but a few dozen did make it and had enough to study the seal briefly.

As the clones collective knowledge returned to him, Naruto recognised the seal. It was a five trigram seal very similar to the Gogyō Fūin. Naruto's mind had to work quickly with the amount Kunai he had to dodge so far as well as the sheer amount of clones he also had created he was getting very tried very quickly. '_If it's similar to the Gogyō Fūin then it should be broken by a similar method then_'. Naruto quickly formulated his plan '_OK I have to time this right_'.

To start Naruto focused chakra into his right hand, causing his fingers and thumb to glow blue with chakra, secondly activating his wrist seals again five of his fathers kunai appeared in his left hand, third he waited for the next wave of kunai. As they launched Naruto leapt high into the air again and with his deadly accuracy threw each Kunai at the five points that held the seal together. As they reached their target the second coming of the Yellow Flash was upon each of those points striking them with his right hand "Gogyō Kaiin" with that there was a pause. Naruto first heard the low hum of the seal deactivating and then he waited for a second waiting to see if the Kunai came but they didn't _'So the kunai where also linked to the seal as well. I was heading west anyway so I must be getting close if I have tripped two seals in quick succession."_

Naruto continued west through the marsh and eventually came to yet another clearing, stopping immediately at the tree line looking for another seal. After a careful look he sensed none, but still cautious, the young Jonin enter the clearing noticing smoke coming clearly from must have been a hut. 'Finally found you old man.' A smile playing on his lips, but before he could move towards the hut he sensed a familiar chakra presents as an unnoticed seal triggered, "No, No it can't be you! What are you doing here?"

Looking back behind him he noticed a lone figure come out of the tree line and fog. He was as tall as Naruto with Raven coloured hair, pale skin, Katana in hand, which electricity arced off. His glowing red eyes of the Sharingan narrowed, "Hello Dobe, you're a little off the beaten track," he called his usual cruel smirk forming.

"I could say the same to you... Sasuke," Naruto replied turning fully around to face him.

"What can I say I felt like tagging along, seeing where you went?" the Uchiha said taking a few steps foreword.

Naruto however didn't move something was off about him; he still had the same air of arrogance, superiority and evil about him, but it seemed hallow, empty... fake, "Cut the crap Sasuke why are you here? Why did you follow me?"

"Oh no reason I just thought, where better to get my revenge on you for taking away my Mangekou Sharingan, for stopping me from avenging my clan, then in the ass end of the Land of Fire were no one will ever find your body, dead last," Sasuke spat venom in his voice.

Naruto didn't reply but simply raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Well here I am, take your revenge."

Naruto raised his arms from his side in a sign of showing no resistance. In a flash, Sasuke was running at him full speed, katana raised at a striking position. He swung with all his might, as he arrived at the blonde. Naruto didn't finch in fact he didn't even blink. As Sasuke's sword made contact with Naruto neck Sasuke's form exploded into hundreds of pink cherry blossoms.

"Hmmmm," said Naruto as the blossoms struck his none moving form, "I had suspected you were full of shit but this? Well this is wierd."

As the blossoms fell Naruto absentmindedly raised a hand to catch one, but as one fell into his palm they all faded into nothingness. Naruto stood there for a minute his hand still raised and just stared at the place where the blossom would have landed.

"Very good Naruto, I'm impressed. You've come very far," a new voice called from the direction of the cabin.

"I could say the same thing about you old man," Naruto grinned turning around to face the new voice, "I didn't know you still had tricks like these up you sleeve."

There in front of him stood a man in his late eighties slumped over a walking stick, grey and balding, wearing simple robes and a familiar smile.

"Well I had to go all out for you this time Naruto; I had see how far you'd progressed," The old man replied

"You mean all those were a test?" Naruto asked eyebrows rising, "Haha . . . . I must confess they all caught me off guard. Though the last one . . ."

"I do apologise Naruto that last one in particular was a bit harsh but it needed to be done. I needed to see if you were ready. The three tests were of first the body, to see your reaction and ability in sudden danger, the second of mind, to see if your mind was indeed sharp enough to solve even the difficult of situations in extreme danger with limited options and third . . . a test of spirit," The old man explained.

"Of Spirit . . . I don't understand," Naruto said a little puzzled.

"The last seal Naruto was of my own design, it taps into the mind in a way. It finds your deepest dreads and fears and brings them out to confront you. That Uchiha kid is the darkest part of your past and you still hold fears that he will return to the avenger he once was, undo the peace you have achieved for this world as well as certain promise to return him to a certain Kunoichi. By allowing the illusion to strike you it shows that you believe that the Avenger in your old friend is gone and like the past it can never hurt you again, you are stronger then it than him. You are ready to put the past behind you where it belongs and move on. You did great I honestly thought you'd cut the Uchiha down when he charged," the old man explained a faint smile on his lips.

"And the Cherry Blossoms?" Naruto asked

"We both know you already know their meaning Naruto," the old man answered with a sad smile. Naruto nodded with a sad smile of his own. "Now come inside we have much too discuss and these old bones can take the cold no longer."

As they entered the hut Naruto had a quick look around it was simple home one room with a bed in the corner. Every wall was cover from top to bottom in racks which contained hundreds of scrolls and there were multiple desks around the room with scrolls on it. Unlike his previous visits the room was now exceptionally tidy. Naruto made a mental note to ask later.

"So old man any progress?" Naruto asked

The old man walked over to a desk in the corner where a single large scroll remained open. "I've been looking over the scroll you gave me Naruto and I must ask how you acquired his scroll I would think Konoha would be reluctant to let it out of their archives considering its contents."

"In truth Old Man they don't know, I couldn't risk asking for it, it would draw suspicion to the situation, so I was forced to take it without their knowledge" Naruto confessed joining him at the desk.

"I understand Naruto you're . . . condition is quiet unique. Well anyway let me explain what I can gather from it. As you are well aware . . .

-X-

**Akatsuki Base (One Year Ago)**

Naruto looked across at Madara. The ancient Uchiha was clutching his face in pain, blood still seeping through his hands and Naruto still clutched the Kunai slick with blood which had just slashed out Madara's Sharingan and Rinnegan. Naruto began to walk slowly over to Madara again ready to end it all, the Uchiha was nothing without his eyes.

Madara somehow still sensing Naruto's approach stood up and shouted in his direction. "You insolent brat how dare you, how dare you do this to me. You've just destroyed the last of the two greatest Dōjutsu to ever grace this earth. You have destroyed the Sage of Six Paths Legacy destroyed all that he worked for."

"No Madara you're wrong, I've saved all that he has worked for I've saved his legacy. Like you said in the Land of Iron I like you are his descendant. My line was chosen to lead and carry on his work and to prevent the continued cycle of hate, to stop the return of the Jūbi and by doing that achieving his goal. Peace. Just like my Shishou and his students." Naruto said thinking of Jiraiya, Nagato and his father.

"You naïve fool, you think that you, can bring peace to this world, you truly are and descendant of the Senju Clan," Madara spat.

"Isn't that what your trying to do Madara, I could try explaining it all, but Madara, to be frank I believe you wouldn't have the patience to listen. But let me reassure you one thing before you die, the Sage of Six Paths Dōjutsu are not gone Sasuke will carry on that line proudly," Naruto explained with a sad smile.

"That runt is not an Uchiha, he is not worthy of that name after all this. After betraying me!" Madara yelled.

"No it is you who is not worthy of that name," Naruto said as he raised his kunai to end Madara's life.

With a dash, he let his Wind Chakra increase the Kunai's cutting ability, but as he brought it down to deliver the killing blow Madara disappeared only to reappear behind him and give him a swift kick in the back which sent Naruto flying into the opposite wall.

The wall cracked all around Naruto's impact point. The blonde slid down the wall, his body shaking in the pain that now spiked through his body. Shaking off the pain quickly, Naruto stood up only to have Madara appear in front of him again and grab him by the throat before lifting him off his feet. Naruto in disbelieve struggled against the ancient Uchiha's Grip.

"I must thank you again Naruto for being so slow in ending my life. You should have done it as soon as you slashed my eyes out," Madara explained raising his head to show Naruto his regenerated Sharingan.

Naruto eyes bulged in shock, he cut them bought he was sure of it he had felt the unpleasant tactile sensation when doing it and the eye socket that contained the Rinnegan regain still dripped blood heavily.

"Ho . . . How?" Naruto chocked.

"It is thanks to the Gold and Silver brothers if you must know, as I sure you are aware from personnel experience the Kyuubi's chakra has the incredible ability to heal almost any injury or aliment. Once I took possession of those two idiots that your stupid Alliance comrades guarded so poorly on the battle field. I took the Kyuubi's Chakra for my own and now have the great healing powers that you have. Since the Rinnegan isn't mine it won't heal, but beggars cannot be choosers, right Naruto."

Naruto mind was spinning from the information Madara had yet again bumped up his power and ability. He couldn't allow Madara to leave this base, no one would be able to match him even Sasuke couldn't now that his Eternal Mangekou Sharingan had been sealed. Madara had to die now. Naruto using his right hand grabbed Madara's left hand in attempt to pry it from around his neck and at the same time tried to deliver a kick to Madara's face but the ancient Uchiha saw it coming and gave Naruto a kick of his own sending him across the cavern again.

"Its no use Naruto, you cannot win, surrender know and I promise I will make it as painless as possible. It's the least I can do after a fight like this," Madara said gesturing the destroyed base, "We made my conflict with Hashirama Senju at the Valley of the End look like a Chunin exam in comparison. Shame no one will speak of this one in such high regard."

Madara said in a mocking tone not moving from the spot intent to toy with Naruto some more.

Naruto stood up again shakily, his legs ached, no his whole body ached from his two previous fights. The Kyuubi hadn't helped as much as he would have liked. Also he was low on Chakra '_can I risk using the Nine Tails Cloak in such an exhausted state._' There was only one option to end this '_thank you old man for teaching it to me._' Focusing the last of his chakra Naruto formed the same hand seals that only two other shinobi had ever done before and both had been previous Hokage. Naruto smiled at the thought. It was fitting in a way, he wanted to be Hokage what better way to show his worthiness then to use the same technique they had both used to protect their home and precious people like he was now. '_I'll see you soon Dad'_ Snake, Boar, Ram, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Bird, Horse, Snake, then Naruto clapped his hands together. Once they were done he felt a new dark presents form behind him, but he didn't turn to see who or what it was as he already knew.

Madara's single eye swelled in shock as he recognised the Jutsu. "Naruto . . . you . . . you wouldn't dare use that Jutsu. Even if you would you will not lay another hand on me to use it."

Naruto however didn't reply his eyes were still closed. He was thinking of his friends and loved ones _'. . . Iruka-sensei, Sai, Caption Yamato, Baa-Chan, Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke . . . Sakura-Chan. Take care of each other, all of you and have a good life especially you Sakura-Chan, I hope Sasuke makes you happy that's all I ever wanted for you. I Love You._'

Opening his eyes a single tear trickling down his cheek, as a foxy Grin spread across his face for what he believed the final time as he looked at Madara seeing for the first time ever, fear across the ancient Uchiha's face.

"This ends now Madara," Naruto shouted.

"You won't get close enough too-" was all Madara could say before being cut off in shock as Naruto appeared in front of him in a yellow flash and grabbed him by the upper arms.

"The Hiraishin no Jutsu . . . how? When?" Madara spluttered

"I am the Son of the Yellow Flash did you really think I wouldn't learn that Jutsu for when I faced you," Naruto smirked.

"But . . . But . . ." Madara was simply dumb founded. When had Naruto had the time to learn it? When or how did he manager to use it on him? There was no three pronged kunai around.

As if Naruto had read his mind he briefly darted his eyes down to Madara's Left Hand to indicate for him to look. Looking down Madara's Eye widened again as he saw the familiar seal slowly fade away after its use. 'Level Two. The Brat! Like father like son.'

"Goodbye Madara," Naruto said winching slightly as he felt and unpleasant sensation of something pass through his back out his stomach towards Madara.

"I won't let you do this Uzumaki," Madara yelled and first tried to teleport away but couldn't, the Death God had a grip on him, his Sharingan was not responding. Then he tried to break free physically but Naruto's grip and strength seemed to increase tenfold as Madara's clothes singed, and a red cloak ascended around Naruto and the Sage of Six Paths markings appeared.

"Naruto don't do this. Please!" Madara begged.

"You brought this on yourself Madara, I am truly sorry that it came to all this, I'll see you in the belly of the beast," Naruto said closing his eyes at peace with his faith.

"Shiki Fūjin: Reaper Death Seal!"

-X-

"Naruto, Naruto are you listening," the Old Man called.

"Sorry Old Man, yeah I'm listening," Naruto replied as the memory slowly faded.

"Naruto listen, the Shiki Fūjin was designed so that your body would act like a conduit between the Death God and the target, in you're case Madara Uchiha. After which the Death God is suppose to take the users soul also."

"So how does this explain my problem?" Naruto asked not liking the Old Mans expression.

"Naruto first understand you were not supposed to survive that Jutsu. It is only under special circumstances that you did, even then it was a fluke," the old Man explained.

"I understand-"

"No Naruto please listen," the Old Man pressed "When you used that Jutsu, Madara's soul, his very essences passed through you and from what I can understand of the seal which is limited, Madara's memories and emotions, everything that made Madara the person we knew, was imprinted within your mind as his soul passed through you. Now for previous users of the Jutsu it didn't matter as they were all dyeing but you didn't. It is a side effect nobody saw coming, so nobody took precautions to prevent or correct it," the Old Man took a seat clearly tired.

"So these flashes I'm having they are?" Naruto asked.

"They are all Madara's memories and emotions, for what I can guess they seem to be connected to your emotions. The more emotional you are the more likely they will accrue," the Old Man answered.

"And the pain?" Naruto pushed.

"Naruto . . . Please understand the human brain was never supposed to house this. So every time these flashes occur, it's putting extreme pressure on your brain to a point where I fear it could cause damage," the Old Man said sadness clear in his voice.

"What kind of damage are we talking about here old man?" Naruto asked trying to hide the fear in is voice.

"Lose of memory, decreased motor function, inability to comprehend, dulling of the senses and eventually . . . death," the Old Man said gravely.

At those words Naruto collapsed into a chair next to a desk, '_Great I've done all this work over the last year to move on with my life, to achieve my goals to survive Madara only to die anyway._'

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Naruto asked looking up at the old man.

The old man stood up and rolled up the scroll on his desk and made his way to the centre of the room, "Well if you were to become an emotionless tool that might work."

The Old Man chuckled half heartily in attempt to lighten the mood before becoming serious again, "I believe Naruto, your only hope is to find a way to either remove the imprint or seal it away within your mind permanently."

The old man motioned for the still shocked blonde to come nearer.

"And how do you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Not I Naruto, You," the Old Man replied with a smile

"Me? But Old Man you . . . you are the best Seals Master I know! You thought me everything I know about seals. Without you, I would never have learned my father's Jutsu . . ." Naruto stopped as the man patted his shoulder.

"I am old Naruto, my time is near. You have been my student for nearly two years now. I have taught you everything I know about seals and you have long since surpassed me in both knowledge and skills. You truly are an Uzumaki. You are ready to take on responsibility as keeper of the Uzumaki clans secrets and techniques," said the old man spreading his arms and gesturing to all the scrolls and other contents in the room.

"Now I have two things to give you. One the contents in this room." He said pulling out a large scroll placing it on a pedestal in the middle of the room. He began forming dozens of hands signs and in poof of smoke all scrolls and all other content of the room disappeared and the scroll rolled up by itself. Smiling the old man handed the large scroll to a still dumb stuck Naruto. Then he reached into his robes and produced a much smaller scroll and a set of keys, "In the North West corner of Konoha near the walls, there exists an abandoned compound. During the founding alliance of Konoha and Uzushiogakure the Senju Clan built the Uzumaki's a compound to show their devotion to the alliance it's yours now. The entire compound is guarded heavily by seals at the entrance. Open this scroll and run your blood across it. It will recognise you as an Uzumaki and allow you to enter," the Old Man smiled handing over the keys and scroll.

"Thank You Old Man I didn't even know another compound existent in Konoha," Naruto said looking down at the two items.

"Very few do only the Hokage and Elders should know of its existence. To everybody else it appears to be an abandoned scrap yard. Also Naruto in the Main House of the compound there is a secret room in the basement that should be empty besides a single pedestal in the middle of the room, place your larger scroll on it and open it and don't worry everything will find its right place," the Old Man explained walking over to the cabin entrance where a single backpack sat waiting for him.

"Where are you going Old Man?" Naruto asked following him out the door while placing all his new gifts in his own bag in hast trying to keep up with him.

"We are the last of our clan Naruto, you should now that we always make it a point to die in are own homes. Well I'm heading home to Uzushiogakure," looking back at his hut one more time he turned to Naruto with a smile and placing a hand on his shoulder, "It was a great privilege to teach you young Uzumaki, I know our clans future is in good hands."

"If I live that long." Naruto replied grimly.

"The answer to your problem is in their Naruto I am confident you will find it," the old man said his smile not wavering, "Goodbye Naruto Uzumaki it was an honour."

Not saying anymore the Old Man turned and walked towards the coast not looking back. Naruto however stood there for a long time and watched the old man disappear into the mist a single tearing going down his cheek. Once he had disappeared form view he said in low voice.

"Goodbye Gorou Uzumaki," Naruto then turned and disappeared in a yellow flash.


	8. Temper

**Sorry I Haven't updated in a while unfortuntily I was without a Beta Writer for a long time.**

**But now I want to say a big thanks to my new Beta Writer** **Japboix1 for helping out of that situation.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto . . . Damn IT!**

**Temper**

Naruto stood in front of the entrance gate to the compound. For him it felt like he had stood there for hours but in front of the high gates that felt more intimidating then . . . any Shinobi he has ever faced but in reality was only a matter of minutes. While travelling back to Konoha it never occurred to him how daunting it would be to be so close to his former and future home; the last remnants of his mothers clan. He didn't know what to expect within the compounds walls, when Naruto was younger he watched his friends, well classmates anyway, go home to their clans and compounds and he would imagine having one of his own. To grow up and live with a family and a clan feeling like he belonged. When he became older still unaware of his family and heritage it seemed apparent to him that he was nothing more than a commoner and the best he would do was his little apartment. But here he was the sole heir to once one of the most feared Clans in the shinobi world, standing in front of their home, his home. Would it live up to his dreams?

With great hesitation and shaking slightly Naruto took from his pocket the small scroll given to him by Gorou and walked up to the wooden gate. Gently bringing his hand up to the gate he could feel the resistance of an invisible barrier clearly in place. Gorou had mentioned the defences were still holding strong. Opening the scroll out he gazed upon a bloodline seal which required his blood to activate. Knicking his thumb he then ran it across the scroll resulting in the scroll activating with a familiar low hum and yellow glow. After a few seconds the scrolls returned to normal and the text vanished leaving the scroll empty. Naruto then raised his hand to the gate gingerly once again and rested it on the handle; glancing over his shoulder quickly to make sure no one was watching. Once he was certain he took a deep breath and stepped into his new home.

Kakashi Hatake froze amongst the roof tops, he had been tracking Naruto's chakra signature since he entered the Konoha. He was well known within Konoha as one of their best trackers and he had used those great skills to keep track of Naruto since the end of war. He was doing his regular routine of keeping a few block distances between himself and Naruto to avoid the young sage from detecting him. Until this point Kakashi never had any reason to suspect that Naruto was aware of presence until now.

Naruto's Chakra signature had abruptly disappeared but it wasn't as slow as somebody just suppressing their Chakra to hide, it was instantaneous. Kakashi picked up his pace and landed in the deserted street where the copy ninja had last felt Naruto's Chakra. Glancing around Kakashi attempted to detect any hint of Naruto in the event the young Sage was simply suppressing his Chakra in hopes of catching the Copy Ninja. However Kakashi could not feel the presence of anyone civilian or otherwise, his nose could detect no trace of Naruto's scent and his Sharingan saw no residual Chakra that could indicate the use Hiraishin No Jutsu. However Kakashi didn't dwell on it for long as another Chakra signature appeared.

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Kakashi replied with a quick smile to hide his mild frustration.

"I was just trying to catch up with Naruto. I thought I felt him heading in this direction. I needed to talk to him about something that happened a few days ago then he seemed to . . ."

"Vanish." Kakashi finished

"I take it you were doing the same?" The Nara genius asked with a thin smile.

"I was, to be honest I'm a little stumped I knew Naruto had surpassed me in many fields but to be honest I didn't think tracking and evasion were one of them. Well not yet anyway. I thought I had masked my Chakra enough to prevent detection." Kakashi added

"I didn't sense you Sensei till you landed in this street, I suppose after all this time Naruto will still finds ways to surprise us." Shikamaru said taking a glance up and down the street allowing his eyes to fall on the abandoned scrap yard momentarily before turning around and walking away.

"I suppose so." Kakashi answered a hint of suspicion in his voice as his eyes followed Shikamaru's to the abandoned Yard before following the Nara Genius.

Meanwhile, across the Konoha:

"Come on how much more paper work can there be?" Tsunade said with and exasperated sigh as the giant pile in front of her refused to shrink. "I swear I would prefer working the hospitals double shift again then being here . . . In fact I haven't worked on a patient since . . . Naruto."

**Alliance Camp (One Year Ago)**

Tsunade continued to pace around here tent for what felt like days. She withdrew to her tent to hide the fact that she was physically sick with worry for the senior members of the Alliance. A little over two days ago Naruto had left the camp to face Madara and still they had received no word. Even the Kazekages strike team had returned from the Biju stronghold before Naruto. Though they were all a little shaken by whatever they found they were all fine.

After the return of Gaara and A it was decided that it was time to break camp and return to their villages as the Alliance participants needed to secure their own territory. Since then Kumo, Kiri and Iwa had already left. However Tsunade refused to break camp until Naruto was found and Gaara and Suna offered to stay and help in tracking him down.

Deciding it would be best to keep busy Tsunade went to exit the tent only to collide face first with Shizune.

"Ow . . . Fuck Shizune . . . What?" Tsunade grumbled rubbing her face.

". . . My apologizes Hokage-Sama we need your assistance . . ." Shizune answered panic clear in her voice rubbing her own face.

"Naruto?" Tsunade gasped.

As Tsunade made here way to the tent she was stopped by a large crowd outside a medical tent. "What is the meaning of this?" She questioned angrily caused by the sudden need to navigate through a large crowd.

"My apologies Shishou we tried to keep Naruto's return quiet but it seems the whole camp knows of what Naruto left to do and that he has returned. They all worry for him." Shizune tried to explain while trying to navigate the crowd also.

"Summon the Anbu have them establish a perimeter around the tent and have also disperse the crowd. Tell them also no one else is allowed in without my authorization." Tsunade barked as she continued to move towards the tent not waiting for Shizune's response.

As she entered the tent time seemed to stand still. Surrounded by a few frantically busy nurses laid very battered and broken looking Naruto. She could have wept at the site of him but her medical instincts took over as she dove into her work. To say he was in bad shape would have been an understatement. If anything he was in worse shape then Sasuke was. His whole rib cage seemed to be broken; several of his internal organs were haemorrhaging. His breathing was erratic. Add to that several bruises and cuts he looked like he was chucked into a meat grinder. Even frantically working on Naruto Tsunade still noticed the two lone figures standing in the corner of the tent.

"Kakashi, Yamoto Report." She barked not looking up from her work and at the same time ordering two IV'S to be put up by the nurses.

"We found him this way Hokage-sama. He has been unresponsive since we got to him." Kakashi answered, clearly also scared for his former students condition.

"Madara?" Tsunade asked still not lifting her head from her work.

"Dead, his Body was right next to Naruto's. It appears Naruto did accomplish his mission. We placed his body in the Morgue" Yamoto answered, his voice very shaky

"Thank you for finding him. Kakashi, I want you to commence the withdrawal back to Konoha. You're in charge. Yamoto, I want you to find the Kazekage inform him about Naruto. And send in Shizune, I need her in here now." Tsunade said hastily

No sooner had the two left, though they were reluctant to leave Naruto's side, than Shizune had entered the tent. Unlike Tsunade she could not help but release a small sob at Naruto's appearance.

"Pull it together Shizune I need you to calm. Now take over his heart. I need to attend to his lungs." Tsunade ordered

"Ye . . . Yes Shishou." Shizune nodded frantically taking over Naruto's chest.

The two worked in silence for what felt like hours and still Naruto showed no sign of improving the damage to his body was extreme.

However the silence was broken as a lone Anbu entered the tent.

"My deepest apologies Hokage-sama it does pain me to disturb you but Sakura Haruno is requesting entrance to the tent." The masked Anbu said

"She's not allowed enter this tent. Am I clear?" Tsunade said calmly still her head down focusing on Naruto.

"Shishou . . . With respect we could use Sakura's help . . . her . . ." Was all Shizune could say, as for the first time since entering the tent Tsunades eyes left Naruto and glared at Shizune then Anbu.

"SHE IS . . . NOT . . . TO ENTER THIS TENT . . . AM I CLEAR?" Tsunade seethed through clenched teeth.

The awkward and intense silence between master and student was broken when many small gasps escaped the nurses in the tent. Turning their heads in the direction of their gasps caused both Tsunade and Shizune to let out little gasps of their own.

Naruto was looking at them…no…his eyes were open, but it didn't seem like he could see them his blue eyes remained unchanged, fixed, focused, but not on them they seemed to be looking past them beyond the tent. It was like the lights where on but no one was home.

"Naruto?" Tsunade whispered

"Baa-Chan . . ."

"Baa-Chan!"

"Hey! Earth to Baa-Chan are you in there old women?"

Tsunade was pulled from her memories quiet abruptly to see the same man she feared for that day standing in front of her tall, fit and perfectly healthy, the exact opposite too how he was on one of the worst days of her life but this time he had a slightly disgruntled look on his face.

"Naruto, you're back." Tsunade stated trying to hide her surprise.

"That I am Baa-Chan I arrived this morning, sorry I would have reported to you immediately but I had something to see to first. And since the rest of the team had already returned I doubted my report would be needed urgently." Naruto answered with a very stern tone.

"It's okay Naruto; though I will ask you never do it again. You know mission protocol. But anyway, like I said, think nothing of it. As for your mission your team has reported it a success though they admitted you did all the work." Tsunade said

"I am sorry Baa-Chan . . ." Naruto tried to reply

"No need to apologise Naruto it is I who should apologise to you. I should have never sent you on that mission. You should have gone straight to Suna. I'm Sorry." Tsunade answered slightly downcast.

"Don't be Baa-Chan. I knew what was implied on this mission and where I would be going but I still didn't object to it. Besides, like I said last time we met I was looking forward to it, working with a team again, though I must say I question your choice in teammates." Naruto said his face unreadable.

"Oh . . . Why would that be Naruto?" Tsunade asked trying to play dumb to his comment.

"You know why Tsunade-sama." Naruto said curtly, clearly not amused by Tsunade

"Naruto you have to understand . . ." Tsunade started but she was cut off by Naruto's simple gesture of shaking his head.

"Tsunade-sama I really don't want to know your reason, I can already guess." Naruto said

"Can you?" Tsunade asked her voice showing a hint of anger at Naruto's lack of respect.

"I can and I'll tell you now it's not going to work. Stop with all this crap for once and stop trying to leave me in the dark like you always have." Naruto replied

"Listen to me you little . . ." Tsunade said but was cut off again.

"No you listen for once, since I've known you Tsunade-sama you've have kept me in the dark about everything. Everything! The true danger of Sasuke's curse mark with Orochimaru, the Akatsuki hunting me, Ero-Sennin infiltrating Ame. Hell, even the 4th Shinobi war you kept hidden from me and also locked me up on an island like I the very animal I was carrying. Then after all the deception, all the cloak and daggers, it's me who has to come to the rescue all because you think it's for my own good to keep me out of the loop." Naruto said with a tone that remained calm but held a large amount authority but. "Is this the way you treat all your Shinobi Tsunade-Sama?" Naruto then asked is voice still remaining calm but it now carried a hint of tiredness. Naruto Lifted is hand to his forehead trying to rub away the forming headache. The chronic headaches where getting more and more common due to his condition.

_Looks like the early stages of what Gorou mentioned have already started._

"Naruto you must understand you . . ." Tsunade began

"Please Tsunade-sama I really don't won't to get into this debate with you again." His headache was increasing and it was beginning to have an effect on his ability to stay calm.

"Naruto information in this village . . ." Tsunade tried to begin again but Naruto cut in yet again.

"Is passed down on a need to know basses, to relevant personal only and is not always given to the person to which the information is regarding. I know Tsunade I know." Naruto said still in calm tone but through clenched teeth.

Tsunade however didn't keep her voice as calm as she stood up from her desk and yelled "Now you listen to me you insolent brat I am the Hokage of this village. It is I who decides what information passes to shinobi such as you not the other way round. Now do I make myself clear?" Tsunade barked

"Perfectly Hokage-Sama." Naruto replied his face still remained neutral and his voice calm. However Tsunade couldn't help but flinch. First he called her 'Tsunade' and then 'Hokage-Sama'. It made her feel uneasy for Naruto to speak so formally, so distantly. "Will that be all Hokage-Sama?" Naruto continued.

"No, one last thing. What was the Kazekages meeting about?" Tsunade asked trying to return to calm state.

"It was a personnel matter of the Kazekage Hokage-Sama; he had some good news for me. It seems my good friend is lucky enough to be getting married." Naruto said with a small amount of warmth returning to his voice as he dug a hand into his pocket. "He has asked me to pass along several invitations to people in the village, yourself included." Naruto continued as he removed as small scroll from the larger scroll in his pocket.

"Really, young Gaara getting married. I would never have imagined." Tsunade said as she took the invite with a still bemused expression. "I take it based on your duty of invites and Suna traditions you are to be Gaara's best man?"

"You are correct Hokage-Sama. Now if that will be all I do have many invites that I would like to be done with today if possible." Naruto continued

"You are dismissed Naruto." Tsunade answered with a sigh as Naruto's sudden formality didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon. With that Naruto nodded with a curt smile walked out the door.

"Well that was interesting." a new voice said from the open window behind her.

"I know. He really hit my buttons good." Tsunade replied turning to the silver haired shinobi with his faced buried in what appeared to her as a new book.

"I know for a second I thought you where going to attack him." Kakashi said lazily turning a page of his book.

"No, I have still some control left. Besides I don't think the Hokage spending the week in hospital would be good for moral or confidence in their leader for attacking a shinobi way out of her league." Tsunade replied with a whisper of a smile.

"I see. Well I would have backed you up of course." Kakashi replied still occupied with his book.

"Yeah, like it would have helped to have one of the villages top Jonin in the hospital too." Said another new voice with an equally lazy tone.

"Shikamaru can we help you with something?" Tsunade asked turning her chair around to face the two Jonin but it was Kakashi who answered.

"I believe we will need his help Hokage-Sama. That's why I asked him to be here . . . that and he kinda figured it out on his own." Kakashi said as Tsunade sweat dropped.

"Fine. I trust you can keep this quiet, Shikamaru, in order for this to work?" Tsunade asked following Shikamaru as he entered through the window and walked around to the front of the desk.

"Of coarse Hokage-Sama but I must ask what makes you think Naruto isn't already aware of your plans or have at least some idea that you're planning something?" The Nara genius asked

"He has no reason to Shikamaru." Answered Kakashi as he pocketed his book.

"No? He disappeared today from right under us both when we where trailing him Kakashi sensei and you are one of the best trackers and stealth Shinobi ever to be apart of this village and lets not forget who is now the master spy in Konoha." Shikamaru answered lighting up a cigarette.

"Maybe but he doesn't know you are both here now so lets talk about this while I have a free minute." Tsunade dismissed casually

"Oh . . . he knew we were here." Shikamaru said looking down at Tsunades Desk.

"Shikamaru I really don't think . . ." Kakashi began but stopped short in shock as the Shikamaru picked up two small scrolls from the edge of the desk which were identical to Tsunades own wedding invite but they bore different names of 'Shikamaru Nara' and 'Kakashi Hatake'.

Meanwhile across Konoha Naruto was walking with a reluctant pace towards the entrance gate. He had been debating this all day and decided if he was going to do this task today he better start with the hardest first. _It will be quick, say hello, hope you can make it and go. Simple. Yeah right, when has anything been simple._ But he stopped short on these thoughts when he came to a halt under the Uchiha Crest.

_Come on__, suck it up. Be a shinobi not a baby._ Naruto though as he mental kicked himself over the threshold into the Uchiha compound. All the way in he couldn't help but look at how familiar it all still was in truth he hadn't been in here since Team Seven where all still Genin. He knew exactly where Sasukes home was right at the Damn back of the compound. As he set eyes on the Main House of the Uchiha Naruto's mind began to race.

_Maybe he won't be here__ and I can just leave it in the letter box. _As he pushed open the garden gate.

_Maybe I should just drop in the letter box and__ not bother knocking. No, Gaara trusted me with this job and I'm going to do it right_. As Naruto walked up the garden path.

_Maybe I can kill__ two birds with one stone _He thought as Naruto hesitantly knocked on the door already focusing on a Hiraishin Kunai to make a quick escape.

_After all I sure he will definitely be seeing . . . _The door opened.

"Sakura? . . ."


	9. He's Grown

**Thanks again**** Beta Writer** **Japboix1 for helping out of that situation.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto . . . **

**He's Grown**

"Sakura what did you say to Naruto? The reason I ask you is that since you came in here you have seemed the most down and have avoided eye contact with me through this whole debrief." Tsunade asked her student not taking her eyes of her student.

Sakura continued to stare at her feet and Tsunade noticed that everybody else including the normally emotionless Sai shared Sakura's image of regret.

"Shishou I . . . Kind of said to him that . . . well Sasuke was right about him and that he hadn't, in any way, matured." Sakura mumbled

Normally Tsunade commended herself on the fact that no matter what her emotions to a situation that she would not show them, well sometimes anger seemed to slip out occasionally. But upon hearing this all she could do was smack her forehead with her palm and sigh. '_Great, Sakura just great, make this task harder then it already is_.'

"Is that all?" Tsunade asked praying to Kami and the four previous Hokage that it was.

"Hai Hokage-Sama" They all replied in unison.

"Very well. Dismissed." Tsunade sighed while rubbing her temples.

As they all began to file. "Sakura you stay." Tsunade called with her eyes still closed and her hands still on her temples.

Sakura in fact the first one to reach the door, visibly gulped as she turned around to face her Shishou, seeing similar expressions of fear from all of her teammates. They all passed her quickly without a word apart from Ino who gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before following the rest of them and closing the door behind her. For a moment nothing happened. The room remained quiet. Tsunade's only action was to continue to rub her temples in a soothing fashion. With a sigh the Hokage finally looked up to face her student.

"Sakura . . . Sakura . . . do remember the conversation we had a year ago." Tsunade asked calmly as she opened her desk and from it pulled a bottle of Sake.

"What conversation would that be Shishou . . ." Sakura spluttered nervously.

"Sakura!" Tsunade warned.

"Yes! Yes Shishou I remember." Sakura quickly answered.

_Flashback_

**One Year Ago Alliance Camp**

The Camp was flutter of activity for the first time in days. The fourth great shinobi war had been declared finally over and because of that announcement Kumo, Iwa and Kiri had soon after broken camp and returned to their respective villages. However Konoha and Suna had remained all for the sake of one missing Shinobi. For days the camp had remained static, quiet, all of the Shinobi within the camp sullen and depressed, despite the effort of the Five Kage a rumour had spread around the camp. The rumour their Hero Naruto Uzumaki had left the camp to face the supposed source of the fourth shinobi war Madara Uchiha and had not been heard from since.

All Shinobi that remained knew of the close connection that Naruto had with both the Hokage and Kazekage and they also knew they wouldn't leave or give up until he was found. So when the sudden order came from the remaining two Kages to pack up camp it was immediately assumed that Naruto had returned.

When that order was given Sakura Haruno was in one of the medical tents looking over patient charts. Well in truth she was only pretending to read them trying to distract herself from the fear in the pit of her stomach. Her best friend was missing and it was nearly five days since Naruto had left to face Madara. That was also the same day he had returned to the camp with a half dead Sasuke on his back with Naruto himself supposedly not in much better shape. Sakura had to cringe at the last bit. '_Supposedly_'? How could she do that? Again! How could she just walk past Naruto, ignore him yet again and let Sasuke take priority. It took bought the harsh tone of both Tsunade and the normally emotionless Sai for to realize her mistake. But at that point it had been too late.

That evening she looked over every square inch of the camp in search of her blonde baka but had no luck. On the verge of giving up she again ran into Sai who, though still angry with her for her actions towards Naruto, told her what he knew. Naruto being the hyperactive knucklehead he was had, without permission, left the camp to face Madara. This news brought sheer terror to her heart and even more so when Sai added that the Five Kages had agreed with Naruto's wishes not to send a search team and leave Naruto to it. Sakura immediately went to go beg Tsunade to let her leave with a team to find Naruto but the Kage refused to even speak to her and she only got as far as Shizune who could only apologize to her. So Sakura resigned herself to work hoping that it would keep her busy and distracted long enough until the blonde baka returned, but it didn't.

The past five nights were the worst nights of her life, worse even than the night Sasuke had left the village. Where was he? Was even alive? Had Madara extracted the Kyubi and discarded his body like worthless trash in a hole somewhere? Was he alive but gravely injured, slowly dying hurt and alone? All these questions and hundreds more like it played through her mind all night not allowing her to sleep and even if sleep did come she had the same dream of her finding Naruto's body dead stiff and cold with lifeless blue eyes just staring at her almost accusing her of not being there for him yet again.

The noise and commotion outside the tent drew her attention and as she stepped out into the camp she noticed a lot of shinobi passing her all coming from the same direction. Stopping one of her fellow Konoha Shinobi "Excuse me but what's going on?" she inquired.

"We have received orders from General Kakashi, the order is to break camp and return to Konoha." The Konoha shinobi replied

Sakura only nodded in reply as her heart beat accelerated about her next question "Why are we breaking camp without . . . and where all you guys coming from?" she asked now standing on her toes trying to get a better vantage to see where they were coming from.

"Emergency Response Tent, Naruto . . ." But that's all Sakura heard cause after Naruto's name her instinct was to just run to that tent as if her live depended on it as her heart definitely did.

On approach she noticed multiple Anbu stationed around the tent thinking nothing of it she made to go in only to have her route blocked by two of the Anbu. "I Sorry Haruno-San but access to this tent has been restricted by order of Hokage-sama."

"What are you talking about don't you know who I am? I'm Shishou's apprentice. She'll need my help." Sakura argued in shock she couldn't believe that Tsunade had forgotten to insure she had access. "Go in and ask tell her I'm here she let me in then." She continued.

"I'm Sorry Haruno-San but Hokage-Sama has already informed us who is permitted . . ."

"Go. And. Ask. Her." Sakura seethed in a very Tsunade like way, of all the times for Tsunade to drop the ball or so she believed was when Naruto needed her the most.

The two Anbu at the entrance looked at each other very briefly before they both nodded and one proceeded into the tent. As the flap rose momentarily Sakura tilted her head in an attempt to see into the tent but her view was blocked as the other Anbu at the door purposely stood in front of her to block her view. What Sakura believed would be a brief delay in entering the tent turned out to be the opposite. The Anbu didn't return for several minutes and with Sakura in her current state of worry it felt like hours. Sakura subconsciously leaned forward as she strained her ears to hear what was transgressing in the tent and for the most part all she heard was muffled voices but then one clear distinct gasp in unison from within.

Finally the Anbu remerged from the tent and even though hidden behind a mask a clear aura of both shock and discomforted radiated from him as he addressed Sakura again. "Again Haruno-San my answer remains the same you do not have permission to enter the tent."

"WHAT!" Sakura exclaimed

"Hokage-Sama's orders are clear." The Anbu replied curtly

"But . . . no this has to be . . . No . . ." Sakura stuttered Naruto needed her she had to help him after all she had done to him yet again she had to be there him especially now. '_Tsunade cannot keep me from him_' Sakura then in anger and determination made to move for the tent but the Anbu had read her intents already and took a step towards her and standing shoulder to shoulder as to block her path.

"Sakura Haruno if you further attempt to enter this tent we will remove you by force if necessary." They both replied in robotic unison and to emphasize their point both touched the hilt of their Katana's. At this point Sakura was considering her chances at taking the two Anbu on. However her plan immediately faltered when she noticed several more Anbu had now surrounded her showing similar intent to attack her. At this point Sakura was forced to concede to Tsunade's Anbu no matter how much it pained her not to be in the tent for Naruto. Being arrested wouldn't help her here. The Anbu returned to their positions after sensing Sakura backing down as she also stepped several feet back. Fighting back a sob Sakura resigned herself to waiting outside the tent till she was granted access she'd wait days if she had too. But surprisingly she didn't have to wait as long as she thought. Not ten minutes later Tsunade walked out of the tent visibly pale and shaking ever so slightly.

As she exited the tent she didn't seem to acknowledge Sakura's presence as her pink haired student who had instantly bolted to her side asking frantically about Naruto.

"Shishou how is Naruto? Is he awake? What condition was he in? Can I see him?" The Kunoichi babbled frantically

But Tsunade continued to stare straight ahead refusing to make eye contact with Sakura. This only scared Sakura more as her silence could only harbour bad news.

Tears blurred her vision "Is he . . . Is he . . ."

At this point Tsunade seemed to come back to her senses as she unstiffened and let out a shaky sigh. Looking at her student briefly "Sakura walk with me." She said.

"But Shishou-" Sakura attempted as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Now!" Tsunade said curtly cutting Sakura's protest short.

Still fearing her Shishou's wrath Sakura fell into step with the Hokage with great difficulty as she felt and invisible force trying to pull her towards the tent and with every step she took away from Naruto the greater the force felt. The two walked in silence for many minutes it what seemed to be no particular direction receiving curt nodes from all shinobi that past in their attempt to close camp. After several minutes they came to a deserted part of the camp that once held the occupants of Iwa. For another long moment there was a pause as and Sakura could feel what could only be described as mounting tension from the Hokage. Clearly whatever she was about to say required her to think about her words which only added to Sakura's increased worries as Tsunade still hadn't answered a single question regarding Naruto.

After several more painful minutes of silence Tsunade sighed in what seemed like resignation before turning to her student. "Sakura what is your goal in life?" Tsunade asked

Stunned by the type of question in the circumstances Sakura's answer was a confused jumble saying "Shishou I . . . What do you . . . I mean . . . well it kind of . . ."

"It is a simple question Sakura, What is your goal in life?" Tsunade replied quiet calmly and patiently.

"Shishou please, is this really the time? Please tell me, how's Naruto? Please." Sakura begged.

"Answer my question and I'll answer all of yours." Tsunade assured

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. The Hokage was asking stupid inappropriate questions with, probably, the worst possible timing in her life. However, seeing no other option, Sakura had no other choice but to answer. Thinking back to the last time she was asked that very same question, the day of her day as a Genin and a member of Team Seven. "Well Shishou in truth I haven't thought about it in a long time, it used to be . . . to marry a certain somebody."

"I see, is that still your dream Sakura? To marry Sasuke?" Tsunade enquired

"I never said anything about-"

"Is it not obvious Sakura, the first time I ever met you was when you were at his bedside after I healed his wounds caused by Itachi. You cried when he awoke." Tsunade answered while trying not recall the image of that day when she first saw Naruto being ignored by Sakura for the sake of Sasuke as she hugged and cried for Sasukes wellbeing. Seeing Naruto's sadness and acceptance of the situation at the time nearly broke her heart. The young brave boy who'd saved her, accepted her, had a soft spot for someone who didn't deserve that love.

"I would like to think that it has changed Shishou." Sakura muttered timidly.

"Oh? What would it be now?" Tsunade mused

"After the first attempt to bring Sasuke home, I promised that I would never be a burden to anyone again and that next time I would be there to help my team mates whenever they needed me."

"Well I can admit that you have achieved those goals, well . . . two thirds of your goals at least." Tsunade said turning around after sensing the presence of Shizune. A wordless dialogue past between the two and Tsunade nodded in understanding that she was required in Naruto's tent before turning to Sakura again.

"Two thirds Shishou but I only had two parts to it." Sakura said as she began to follow Tsunade as they began walking again.

"You have defiantly become stronger Sakura, you are no longer a burden to anybody on the battlefield, and you're also there to help your teammates when they needed it . . . well Sasuke at least." Tsunade said not being able to resist the jab at her student.

To that statement Sakura could only dropped her head in shame. She had already come to this conclusion herself but to hear it from the Hokage directly had some extra sting to it.

"One final thing Sakura and I'll answer your questions, why is a man that hasn't been there for you since the age of twelve, in fact better yet wasn't there for you ever, more important to you then a teammate and friend who has never truly left your side and supported you every day since the very same age?" Tsunade puzzled

The question stopped Sakura dead in her tracks, it was a good question. Why was Sasuke more important than Naruto? What made Sasuke be a higher priority to her then Naruto? She looked up to meet the Hokages gaze "I . . ." She had no answer.

Tsunade simply nodded at her, apparently satisfied with the answer she was given and she continued walking again. On instinct Sakura continued to follow Tsunade with her head still facing her feet as she walked still thinking of Tsunade's question. She was so caught up in thought that Sakura didn't immediately notice the sudden change in light or a familiar rasping noise that filled the surroundings that she remembered but couldn't place. But realisation did dawn on her that Tsunade had agreed to answer her questions regarding Naruto now. She snapped her head up to ask the Hokage, but her question never made it past her lips. While she was deep in thought she hadn't realised that they had come to a stop and also that they were inside a tent, Narutos tent!

With that realisation her eyes instantly sought and found Naruto lying on a bed in the centre of the tent with Shizune and a few nurses standing close to his bed in quietly conversing over several charts. Tsunade at this point stepped aside and decided to let Sakura have her moment with him as she walked over to consult with Shizune.

Sakura very cautiously walked over to Naruto taking him in slowly. In all the years Sakura had been Narutos teammate she had seen Naruto take his fair share of beatings in both training and missions. But never had she imagined she would see him like this, he was almost completely unrecognisable his entire torso was bandaged, the wounds clearly still struggling to close as the bandages appeared to soiled quiet badly. His whole right arm was in a cast and though his left arm wasn't bandaged or in a cast it was still badly discoloured from extreme bruising and had multiple IV's connected to it. Finally looking at his face Sakura couldn't contain her gasp. Half his face was covered in burn treatment bandages to add to the mess already covering his torso, his beautiful blonde hair was matted with blood and dirt and lastly the familiar rasping sound that she couldn't place clicked when she recognised the a familiar apparatus coming from his mouth. Naruto was on a respirator.

Looking over Naruto in this state was simply too much for Sakura to handle as she began to feel the familiar sensation of tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks as sops racked her body began and made her feet unsteady. Standing at his bedside Sakura took his free left hand in her own and for several minutes just continued to cry as she looked down at her best friend. Then without thinking she gently cupped his exposed cheek in her free hand and leaned down to touch her forehead of his own looking at his closed eye lids begging them to open, begging for those beautiful Cerulean eyes to assure her that he would be ok. But they didn't open and there she remained for what felt like hours with the tears never stopping.

Eventually Tsunade approached the bed from the other side and decided to answer the questions Sakura never managed to ask. "The extents of his injuries are severe Sakura, he is suffering from multiple organ failure, including a ruptured spline, collapsed lung and heart failure all from when we believed he received extreme trauma to his rib cage, add to that his shattered right arm and the burning to his trachea I'm . . . I'm surprised he's alive." Tsunade said all in a very shaky voice as she looked at her 'son'. Sakura only nodded ever so slightly to the statement as their foreheads remained touching and she simply refused to break contact.

"We need to get him back to Konoha ASAP for treatment Sakura, we were barely able to stabilise him hear he's far from safe yet if anything he's still . . . still . . . He needs a hospital and soon." Tsunade explained her voice shaking further.

"What about the K-" Sakura muttered but was cut off.

"For reasons we can't determine, the Kyubi's Chakra doesn't seem to be working to help heal him, our best guess is that Naruto exhausted the Kyubi's Chakra in his fight with Madara. According to Kakashi and Yamoto that battlefield was pretty much transformed into a new Valley of the End. It must have been one hell of a fight."

"When do we move him?" Sakura asked

"WE move him in a few minutes. You will not be joining us in transport." Tsunade explained as she turned from Naruto bed to take his chart from Shizune.

In complete shock Sakura instantly forgetting her need for contact with Naruto and stood up bolt right. "Shishou you can't be serious, what's going on? First you forbid me from entering the tent when you were treating him now you won't allow me to be there when we move him. He needs me . . . I . . . I need him." Sakura all but demanded in a harsh tone she had never used on Tsunade.

"I am sorry Sakura but it has to be done. I will admit that it's hard to know you'll not be by his side but it needs to be done." Tsunade said with her head still down as she frantically wrote on a chart before looking up to Sakura with a weary sigh.

"And that only makes this next order even harder. Sakura Haruno, effective immediately I order you to stay away from Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade ordered authority strong in her voice.

Sakura only froze rooted to the spot in complete shock. She didn't move a muscle and to that Tsunade almost thought she hadn't heard her until she replied in a shaky voice.

"Shishou you can't . . . you can't do that." Sakura could only mutter.

"I can Sakura and I'm going to. You are to stay away from Naruto until I'm confident it is in Naruto's best interest to be able to see you. I no argument you or anyone else presents will change my mind" Tsunade replied.

"How will you determine that?" Sakura asked again her voice barely an audible whisper.

"Until you can answer my question Sakura, 'why is Sasuke Uchiha more important to you then Naruto Uzumaki?' until you can you answer it to me, to Naruto and most importantly yourself my order remains." Tsunade said turning her back finally on her student as the medical team assigned to Naruto's transport entered the tent.

_Present Day_

"When I gave that order Sakura in a way it was one of the hardest ones I have ever had to give. I was basically telling you that you weren't allowed to see one of your closest friends and teammates during a time his live was at risk. It was then made even harder when I saw you react the way you did in the tent to Naruto's condition." Tsunade explained while she poured herself some Sake.

"I understand Shishou." Sakura replied feeling that saying as little as possible was in her best interest.

"But in another way it was one of the easiest and more obvious decisions I have also ever had to make as Hokage. As I remembered every time I had seen a pained expression on Naruto's face when Sasuke was ever mention by you" Tsunade continued

"I . . . understand Shishou." Sakura repeated her head falling slightly.

"For weeks and months after that I debated with myself, was I too strict? Was I not harsh enough? Should I lift the restriction? Will she be able to give a good answer? The debate went on for several months. I truly wondered if it was for Naruto's own good to be apart from you." Tsunade said at the cup of Sake in her hand. She had still to drink from it and had at this point had only swirled the contents of her cup while she spoke.

"If I may be so bold Shishou was-"

"When Naruto first awoke and began to recover he was very quiet and timid in everything he did. Which was to be expected after all he been through in the several weeks prior. But after he was discharged from care and returned to duty he seemed to still be distinctively different. Naruto seemed to no longer be the hyperactive and thick headed knucklehead, but instead he became more like his father, calm, collected and a very, very perceptive Shinobi. Because of his actions in the war, as you are aware, he was immediately promoted to Jonin and held himself and acted in the respectable manner appropriate of a Jonin."

Sakura only nodded taking it every word Tsunade said. She had gotten more information about Naruto from Tsunade in the last few minutes then in the last year from any other source.

"Sakura, I believed that the harshness and reality of war had matured Naruto to this point. But in all my past experiences Naruto didn't seem to be suffering from depression like all other shinobi that endured this type of rapid personality change. He was quite the opposite in fact. He was the exact same old Naruto, well . . . he was still the kind, happy, funny and bright personality that we all knew and loved minus the loud and obnoxious and sometimes over inflated ego."

'_Sounds like_ _all the good Naruto without any of the bad. Why didn't I see any of that on our mission?_' Sakura thought but quickly turned her attention back to Tsunade as the Hokage continued.

"I'll admit I grew concerned that for Naruto's wellbeing, worried that everything I was seeing was Naruto's defences, his mask back on if you will. But I consulted with all his friends and teammates and they all seemed to disagree with my concerns. To quote Shikamaru here '_he is happier then I have ever seen him in my life, I always prided myself on being able to read people and Naruto is truly, truly happy. His eyes seem brighter somehow like a great weight has been removed from in fact like several great weights have been removed from him._' When Shikamaru mentioned a great weight being lifted and a little reminder from Sai I had my own recollection. In certain hospital room where a certain promise Naruto said he'd keep to a teammate to bring another teammate home." Tsunade paused finally deciding to down her cup of Saki.

"I . . . I'm aware of this burden I placed on Naruto-" Sakura attempted but was yet again cut off.

"So I let it go and enjoyed this bright spot which was a truly happy Naruto. I learned not long after Naruto didn't once question or attempt to seek out you or Sasuke and I had honestly forgotten to mention my order to him. It became clear and my uncertainty in my decision was laid to rest, why? Because it was clear Naruto was happy not see either you or Sasuke. Please forgive me if I seem blunt in that statement." Tsunade said pouring another cup oblivious to the fact that Sakura had actually clutched her heart at that statement.

"So why put me on the same mission as Naruto? He was happy not seeing me. I also still hadn't answered your question." Sakura mumbled as the pain in her chest drew tears to her eyes

"For several months I and all the Leaf enjoyed the presence of this highly talent ninja and wonderful friend, but soon it slowly began to change. Naruto began to withdraw from his friends and the public, reporting for missions and meetings then not being seen again till it was time for his next. Even though when around others on missions or meetings he was reportedly the sparking personality we loved and a competent Shinobi at the same time it drew concern. So somehow I believed Sai when he suggested he might be missing you-" Tsunade was cut off by a noticeable uncharacteristic like squeal from Sakura.

"So I conclude to put the two of you on a mission together ignoring my better judgement and overturn my own ruling hoping it might help, but! Instead you accuse him of being immature and drop Sasuke's name." Tsunade finished to which she got the typical Sakura reaction of head towards her feet.

"I . . . please forgive me Shishou, I truly regretted it from the second I said it. You gave me a chance to fix things and I blew it." Sakura replied looking her Shishou straight in the eye.

"It's not me you need to apologise to Sakura, however that mission was one off and my ruling is now reinstated." Tsunade turned her chair to face her open window her back now to her student.

Sakura remained quiet as a long pause entered the room. Was she dismissed? '_Great girl you had your chance to speak to Naruto-Kun to set everything right and you all but slapped him in the face'_ She paused her thoughts but she got no reply from her invisible self. '_Where are you when I need you!'_ she shouted internally. But then again what would she say? Would her inner self really know what to say to Tsunade? To Naruto?

But then out of nowhere she received a mental kick from her invisible passenger which actually caused a dull headache to form. '_All right that's it, I'm sick of your mopping around you been like this for a freaking year so shut up and pay attention. You've known the answer to that damn question since before she had ever asked it. You were just afraid to admit it, afraid you'd hurt him again like in the Land of Iron or even worse that you'd get hurt. Grow up! If you truly love Naruto you'll tell him to his face now and frankly it's a dishonour to him and everything he stands for keeping this from him for so long._' As her inner self disappeared again Sakura's head was still spinning from the mental bitch slap she had just received, so much so that she didn't notice Tsunade turned her attention back to her.

"Everything O.K Sakura?" Tsunade asked an eye brow raised.

"Yes Shishou." Sakura sighed reluctantly "I just got a reality check and probably for the better. Your question Shishou, I know my answer." Sakura finished.

Tsunade instantly sat forward her Saki forgotten. "Well then Sakura let's hear it?"

Sakura composed herself before answering '_Please Kami let me live through this to talk to him PLEASE!_' Sakura then looked her straight in the eye "With all due respect Shishou no! You were right to ask me that question. It really made me realise my biggest mistakes in life and it shames to say I probably knew the answer to that question when you asked but I was afraid of my own answer. But the answer is Naruto's only and I hope that will suffice for you." Sakura finished and closed her eyes waiting for that Chakra enhanced fist to come her way. '_Of Kami Please let me live_'

"Sakura . . . I . . . I will accept your answer." Tsunade said her face emotionlessly unreadable.

Sakura blinked '_What?_' deciding it was best now just to keep her mouth shut so she just nodded her thanks.

"Dismissed" Tsunade barked deciding it was best to run now when she had her chance Sakura simply turned on her heel and rushed for the door however yet again she got "Wait!"

'_Ow Crap she changed her mind I'm dead._' Turning around expecting that fist but Tsunade was just rummaging through some papers.

"I had another reason for asking you to remain Sakura. The Kages are demanding Sasuke be put on trial." Tsunade said producing a statement with the Shinobi Symbol of the Alliance on top.

"But he already stood trial-"

"Yes Sakura in the Konoha but his crimes were not restricted to just Konoha. The other countries want justice for his crimes in their lands" Tsunade explained

"Why now after all this time?" Sakura asked

"In truth since the end of the War they have been demanding this." Tsunade answered

"Why am I only hearing of this now? Who else knows" Sakura pushed

"You are only finding out now because we were hoping to keep it from the public and the council. If they heard they would have backed the other Kages and we'd be stuck." Tsunade countered getting tired this game of twenty questions but they continued.

"Naruto and I are the only two currently involved." Tsunade sighed

"Naruto, but he and Sasuke-"

"Naruto and Sasuke are no longer friends correct. But he wasn't doing it for Sasuke was he?" Tsunade looked up at Sakura getting a sad look from her before continuing "If it wasn't for Naruto's influence with the Alliance and his new found diplomatic skills then the trial would have commenced as soon as he recovered. The two of us have had countless talks together and with other Kages, but even Naruto's say isn't enough to sway them. It was decided a week ago, a date is set for four months from now. Again if wasn't for Naruto it would have been tomorrow."

"I can't believe Naruto would do all this for Sas-"

"For YOU Sakura, don't forget it. He's Grown." Tsunade quickly corrected

Sakura nodded, a small smile creeping onto her face for the first time in days. "And to think my blonde loud clueless knucklehead has turned from dead last, to the most powerful, intelligent war hero who can now not only defeat all opponents including Five Kages on the battlefield but also now in politics and diplomacy." Sakura mused turning to look at Tsunade's smirk turning her smile into that of confusion "What?"

"Oh nothing Sakura" Tsunade said still smiling away '_Your Blonde Knucklehead?_' still musing over that thought Tsunade produced on more scroll and handed it to Sakura " Sasuke's summons, bring it to him when you have the time."

With that their lengthy conversation was over. Sakura simply took the Scroll with a nod and left the office. Tsunade looked at the door for a few minutes in quiet contemplation had she made the right choice on both accounts by lifting the restraint and informing her about the trial? If her plan was to work she really had no choice.

**Uchiha Compound**

After finishing two double shifts at the hospital Sakura walked briskly through the compound. She was anxious to see Sasuke, to tell him the news about both her restriction being lifted and also the trail. To promise him she would help him through this and to inform him of all Naruto had done for him from a distance. Maybe their friendship would be renewed, maybe she and Naruto would work it out and together they could be team seven again. Marching up to Sasuke's front door she let herself in with the key he had given her.

"Sasuke are you home?" She called closing the door placing her keys and the summoning on the table by the door. She called again and still got no answer. Just as she was about to enter the kitchen she heard a knock on the door. Not noticing or remembering that in the year she hung around with Sasuke since his return that no one else besides her called to see Sasuke, not even Ino.

Opening the door her stomach did a somersault when she laid her eyes on her Knuckle Head.

"Sakura? . . ."

'_Oh Crap . . . and me without my popcorn._' Inner Sakura said.


	10. Old Rivals

**Hey Guys sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter. **

**I do not own Naruto.**

**Old Rivals**

'_Really Kami do you hate me that much?'_ Naruto sighed in irritation as he stood on the porch of his ex-best friend's home, standing face to face with the girl he once taught was the love of his life.

Sakura was in a similar mind state. _'Why now? Of all times did it have to be at Sasuke's house? He's going to get the wrong idea. Why doesn't he look surprised? Does he expect me and Sasuke are- wait did he just say something?'_ Shaking her head ever so slightly she refocused her attention on Naruto, but when she made eye contact instantly became lost in his deep Cerulean orbs. _ 'Kami I forgot how beautiful is eyes were.'_

Naruto, unlike Sakura, hid his shock and had kept a neutral face. It was clear from Sakura's reaction that she hadn't expected to see him. Deciding to just stick his plan to leave quickly he jumped straight to the point.

"Hi Sakura, is Sasuke home? I need to speak to him." But all Naruto received in response was silence. Thinking maybe he spoke too quickly in his haste to leave or too quietly in his attempt to hide his surprise caused Sakura to not understand he repeated the question. When he received the same silence at this point Naruto could only raise his eye brows in curiosity. She was making eye contact with him but acting as if under Genjustu except her cheeks had a small blush rising in them. This reminded him of similar occurrences when he was around Hinata and other Kunoichi, _'What is going on with all the Kunoichi of late?'_

"Sakura are you ok?" Naruto asked gently placing on his hand on her shoulder. He instantly regretted it as she seemed to recoil to the contact.

"Ow! Naruto-Kun! I'm sorry you just startled me. I kind of drifted off again." Sakura quickly rambled his touch wasn't a bad thing, just the opposite. In fact she felt what could only describe as pleasant warmth spreading from the point of contact. But like all her meetings with Naruto lately she was making an idiot of herself, making Naruto think she feared his touch.

"It's ok Sakura. I'm just looking for Sasuke. Is he around?" Naruto asked as he began to rummage in his pockets.

"No I just arrived here myself and he doesn't seem to be home, would you like to come in and wait?" Sakura answered thrilled that he wanted to speak to Sasuke and even more so that he was talking to her after their last meeting.

"Thank you for the offer Sakura but cannot wait. I have a few more people I need to see before the end of the day. In fact you being here saves me the trouble of looking for you." Naruto at that moment finding the scroll he was looking for.

Sakura's heart beat had accelerated at Naruto's words._ 'He was looking for me too. He wants to talk to me. Thank you Kami.'_ But the momentary hope was instantly squashed as Naruto produced two elegant small scrolls from his pocket, each bearing one with her name and Sasuke's.

"From Gaara." Naruto explained when he saw the frown for on her face in what to him was either confusion or disappointment. He gestured for her to take them.

Sakura, still a little uncertain and crestfallen, took the two scrolls from his hand. As she did so, she accidentally grazed his hand with hers and jumped from what felt like a jolt of electricity. She then proceeded to open it in front of him and smiled after reading the contents. Looking back to her friend she asked, "Gaara's getting married? Is that why you went to Suna? That's wonderful news, I always suspected Matsuri was the one for him. But why didn't he deliver them himself? I thought it was a Suna tradition?"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her which caused Sakura's breath to hitch as he answered. "Gaara is too busy at the moment to make the trip, so continuing with tradition the task falls to his best man."

"You're his best man? That's great Naruto-Kun. You are Gaara's closest friend." Sakura couldn't help mentioning with a smile as she pictured Naruto looking even more handsome in black formal attire standing next to Gaara. This made her smile and blush at the same time.

"Thanks Sakura. If you could just do me the favour of making sure Sasuke gets his invite that would be great." Naruto said with a half-smile and turned to leave.

"Oh sure Naruto-" Sakura tried to say but Naruto was already at the gate.

"_What are doing? This is your chance. Who knows when you will see him next? Talk to him before he leaves."_ Shouted inner Sakura, her popcorn forgotten as if this scene in front of her was part of her favourite soap opera.

As Naruto crossed the threshold of the front garden he was forced to stop as something had grabbed his hand tightly and refused to let go. Raising his head to the owner of the other hand, his eyebrows shot up in curious amusement as he met the nervous and uncertain jade eyes.

"Naruto-Kun, wait. I need to talk to you about something please." Sakura begged him refusing to break eye contact.

"What about Sakura?" Answered Naruto trying to ignore the feeling of electricity around their hands and what seemed like butterflies in his stomach.

"About . . . about us. About everything that's happened. Please Naruto-Kun. We need to talk." Sakura continued to plead to him trying to express her desperation in those words.

"I don't know Sakura. I'm very busy today. Perhaps another time when we're both free." _'And when my brain is not on the verge of frying like a bug in the Suna Desert' _Naruto answered, keeping the last part to himself. But if he was perfectly honest with himself, he really didn't wish to speak to Sakura about their past, even if he hadn't errands to run or a brain melt down to overcome. What's done is done. In his book there was no benefit of either them talking about it. She had made her choice and he had accepted it and moved on. _'Well tried to anyway'_. Why try and reopen old wounds and repressed feelings that would do nothing but harm . . . to him at least anyway.

"But there's never a right time!" Sakura almost screamed "You are always on missions or doing stuff for the council and anytime you're not, nobody can seem to find you . . . I can't find you." Sakura finished looking down at her hand still clutching his as if it was her life line. _'It's funny last time I held this hand he was on what I thought was his deathbed._'

Naruto could only stare down the street, he refused to look her in the face. He knew her too well and knew that she was most likely close to tears. He always hated seeing her cry. One look into those watery Jade eyes of hers and he would crumble and allow that conversation to happen.

"Naruto-Kun . . . please look at me . . . Naruto-Kun please say something …" Sakura begged. She hated looking weak in front of anybody, especially Naruto, but if begging was the only way then she would get down on her knees and do so.

Naruto at this point was wavering. Even without looking at her he could feel her trembling. He puffed his cheeks and blew out in an exaggeratingly long blow trying to buy time and work out whether or not to do so. _'Should I? Naruto if you do it you'll regret it! Regret it more than leaving her now as upset as she is? Maybe but if you do leave it won't end well. Just leave now.' _Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time today he turned to face her at the same time trying to gather the strength for what was to come. _'Idiot!' _

And as he turned to face one of the darkest Demons of his past, he found all the motivation and strength to do so because he felt the Chakra signature of his Darkest Demon appearing just behind the other._ 'One day is that so hard? Just for one day could you please give me a break!'_

Sakura looked at Naruto scared he would just disappear. He puffed out his cheeks clearly showing inner conflict but her heart raised a little as he turned to face her. It was short lived however as she felt his body tense, convinced he was changing is mind she increased her grip on his arm. If he was going anywhere he was taking her with him. Naruto however didn't make to leave, he instead simply looked up, but not at her . . . no, he looked past her over her shoulder and before she could question it she heard a voice that she really hoped was only her imagination.

"Hey Dope!" Came a relaxed and cocky voice for behind the pair.

"Hello Sasuke." Naruto replied in a neutral voice which Sakura flinched at hearing from Naruto. It always seemed unnatural coming from someone so naturally kind and high spirited.

"Long time no see. You haven't been avoiding me have you?" Sasuke said smirking at his rhetorical question as he walked over to join them and stood next to Sakura. Naruto instantly took a step back and managed to free his hand from Sakura's grip, to which Sakura instantly missed and silently cursed Sasuke for his untimely arrival.

"So what brings you by dope? Finally come to apologise for avoiding us for all this time. Guilt finally caught up with you did it?" Sasuke continued clearly amused by Naruto's clear discomfort he was seeing.

Naruto, besides his momentary tensing, had relaxed though he was still slightly uncomfortable. He was far from intimidated by the Uchiha. Like Sakura before meeting Tsunade, Sasuke had no idea about Naruto's personality change and that this Naruto didn't rise to such bait.

"Funny Sasuke!" Naruto replied raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know you understood what guilt was. You've never shown any for your past." Naruto finished shoving his hands into his pockets.

"That's the past-." Sasuke replies but for the first time since he was twelve he was cut off by someone that was not one bit intimidated or held any respect for him.

"Doesn't mean you're exempt from it." Naruto interrupted with a calm but strong tone.

"Humph!" Sasuke snorted.

Sakura could only watch on in shock and fear of what could come of this. At first it felt like déjà vu from her early days as a shinobi. Then she realised it was completely different from when they were two young teens fighting over small petty things.

As they were barely a foot apart Sakura couldn't help but notice the difference between them. Naruto was now good two or three inches taller than Sasuke as well as slightly broader. He was more toned and his skin was lightly tanned in contrast to Sasuke's pale skin. The contrast was amazing from where they were six years ago. Naruto was the highly respected, feared and worshipped Hero of Konoha and the unofficially yet undeniable future Hokage. Sasuke was the hated, equally feared and most unwanted Shinobi in all of Konoha. Well technically he was no longer a Shinobi and may never be again if the Five Kages had anything to say about it.

Looking at the contrasts between them it seemed so much like Light versus Dark, Good versus . . . _'no Sasuke wasn't evil anymore right?'_

"That's your answer for everything Sasuke and a lot of good that's done you. Believe me, I know you better than the Council and if that pathetic excuse for an answer didn't work for them it sure as hell won't work for me." Naruto replied his tone still unwavering in strength or authority.

Sakura had to admit all Naruto needed now were the robes and he would be Hokage in every meaning of the word. She wanted to step in at this point to tell Sasuke to back off and to tell Naruto to calm down so they could go and finally talk, but from her past experience learned not to stand in between the two at any point.

'_Don't break it up this is great. I need more popcorn but I afraid to leave my seat in case I miss anything good'_ Called inner Sakura

'_SHUT UP!' _Sakura yelled at her inner self.

"Wow Dope look who's finally found a pair." Sasuke snaps

Naruto at this point shook his head at himself. He didn't come here to argue and starting this was just as much his fault as it was Sasuke's he didn't need to rise to his words. Like with Sakura, what good was it getting into a fight he had put behind him over a year ago? Looking at Sasuke now he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He truly was but a ghost of his former self. His hair was much longer now similar to Itachi's, held back from his face by a plain headband a result of his Shinobi rank being revoked. His hair was not as dark as it had been, verging on grey and its blue tint gone. His skin looked like it hasn't seen sunlight years it and was what Naruto could only describe as sickly white.

"Look Sasuke I didn't come here for a fight. In fact I really shouldn't have come here at all. I'll be on my way." Naruto said with a sigh a turned to walk away.

But with the speed of an expert shinobi his old rival was in front of him blocking his path. "So why did you even come here today Dope?"

"Sakura will tell you. Now if you would excuse me." Naruto replied and attempted to step past him but Sasuke also side stepped to continue to block his path.

"Sasuke please move aside." Naruto said staring straight in the face.

"Not till we're done here Dope." Sasuke replied with a relaxed attitude.

Naruto was trying to keep calm but today was simply not his day and now all too familiar headache was starting to form. This made it hard to concentrate but with some luck a flash didn't seem to appear. That was the last thing he needed, to collapse in pain in front of them for a reason they would never know. But the damage was done. His calm expression was gone and his patience along with it.

Sakura at this point was terrified. She knew Sasuke wanted to speak to Naruto nearly as much as she did but the way he was going about it was like poking a sleeping lion with a stick. Better yet, like poking the Kyubi itself. "Guys, please. We were teammates. Shouldn't we try and make amends." But they either didn't hear her or choose to ignore it.

"No Sasuke, we were done the second I dropped you on that bed in the infirmary a year ago and looking back I should have been done with you the second you abandoned Konoha." Naruto replied his tone now cold and somewhat threatening.

"Is that so? Then why did you bother bring me back." Sasuke said attempting to hold a relaxed tone but was feeling less confident.

Sakura looked at the pair, now feeling like crawling into a hole and dying as Naruto briefly peered over his should to look at her before turning back to face Sasuke.

"I really don't know anymore." Sighed Naruto finally making his way past Sasuke.

"The great Naruto without the answer to a question. Wow I never taught I'd see the day." Sasuke called after him.

"Sasuke stop it!" Sakura hissed in a low whisper finally having enough as she moved to block Sasuke from following him. It was clear to her now that Sasuke clearly was purposely trying to goad Naruto into a fight. She hated the fact that Naruto's was leaving but if it continued the way it was going then by the end of the day Sasuke would either be arrested or in hospital or probably both.

"You're right Sasuke." Naruto said over his shoulder causing the other two's heated stare to break look at him. "We can't have the answer to everything but if we are lucky then we might get the answers which are most important to us and I can tell you that defeating me now will not convince the Council to give it back to you." Naruto said motioning to Sasuke's plain headband.

"That's what this is all about Sasuke? Reinstatement as a Shinobi?" Sakura hissed. All this time, a year of them discussing speaking to Naruto was all so he could entice him into battle to impress the Council? Not to save their friendship? Sakura has fuming but was snapped out of it in surprise when she heard a small chuckle coming from Naruto.

"Come on Sakura, you know Sasuke better than that. When has being a Shinobi ever been important to him? For him it's always been about three things for Sasuke. Revenge, his Clan and his Sharingan. Isn't that right Sasuke? You have two out of three but one has been locked away from you hasn't it? You think by impressing the council they'll allow you to have it back." Naruto said again gesturing towards the Uchiha's headband.

At Naruto's words both Sasuke and Sakura realised what his implication as referring too. Sasuke's eyes bulged and Sakura gasped. He wasn't talking about Sasuke's headband as a ninja but what lay hidden beneath it. To the knowledge of Sasuke and Sakura only Tsunade and the council Elders were aware of a particular mark, a seal placed on Sasuke's forehead which supressed and denied Sasuke use of his Sharingan. It was part of his punishment which was supposed to be permanently enforced.

"Believe me Sasuke nothing you will do will have them remove that. So please, for your own sake, don't do anything stupid. You have been given a second chance, one that very few in history have been privileged too." Naruto said, for once his tone becoming genuine and kind.

"And how do you know about that dope? Who told you of this?" Sasuke spat. As a proud Uchiha, having people, especially Naruto, knowing that an Uchiha like himself could not use his Sharingan was the worst possible insult to him and his family name.

"Sasuke, who do you think placed it there in the first place?" Naruto asked

What happened next all happened in less than what Sakura believed was five seconds.

As soon as the words left Naruto's mouth an animalistic snarl came from the Uchiha's. It what sounded like _'You Bastard'_ and in the same second charged Naruto was pushing Sakura to the ground and the familiar sound of Birds Chirping filling the air. What Sakura saw in the next few seconds she would forever remember as the day she realised that Naruto was the greatest Shinobi to ever walk this earth in her eyes. Naruto up till the very last instant had not moved a muscle and simply stared down the charging Sasuke hands deep in his pockets and at the last instant before Sasuke could trust his left hand into Naruto chest he was simply gone. In the instant where Sasuke and Sakura believed he had disappeared Naruto had at impossible speeds side stepped to his right and grabbed Sasuke's crackling left hand with his right, spun around breaking Sasuke's wrist and a the same time driving his left elbow into the back of his skull and then there was simply silence.

Sakura, still on the ground, could only stare in shock as Naruto just stood over Sasuke's unconscious body staring down with remorse. She had known Naruto had defeated Sasuke before and that he was indeed the strongest in the village. But still Sasuke, even without a place in the Konoha Shinobi Corp, still continued to train, sometimes even with Sakura and she could tell that he was as strong a Tsunade and Kakashi combined. Yet Naruto had if incapacitated in five seconds max!

Sighing Naruto knelt down and picked Sasuke up and proceeded to carry Sasuke into his home. Sakura, for a couple of seconds, could only stare as Naruto walked up to her with Sasuke in his arms.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked looking down at her. Sakura could only shake her head still in shock. Naruto then simply nodded and continued to carry Sasuke into his house. When Sakura finally remembered she had legs she ran in after them just in time to see him lay Sasuke on a couch in the living room.

"We will keep this incident between ourselves. The Hokage or the council don't need to hear about this." Naruto said as he made his way to the front door.

'_Last chance girl, forget the idiot on the couch for once talk to him before he's gone.' _Inner Sakura chimed in.

"Naruto-Kun I-"

"I would see to his wrist Sakura. I fear I might have broken it. When he wakes tell him I'm sorry." Naruto cut her off.

"Ok but Naruto-"

"And tell him to keep his head down until the Kage summit. Please, I'd hate to see all that work be in vain." Naruto continued

"Naruto please! I need to-"

"Tomorrow night, Hokage monument at eight o'clock. I'll see you there." Naruto said and without another word he was gone. Leaving Sakura alone in the empty hallway but happier then she could remember being in over a year.

'_Well you did it. You've got your chance, well technically all you did was mumble incomplete sentences. He did everything as usual.'_ Inner Sakura giggled

'_SHUT UP!' _Sakura Shouted


	11. Old Enemies

**Author's Note**

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

ruto-kun-nata-chan

Blamimakillzu

Kurosaki the Hero

Holymarine

Undergroundirector

Japboix1

**A/N: Hey Guys as I sure many of are aware of this issue please if you support this copy this petition, add your Author Name and send to the support address.**

**An Old Enemy**

His condition was getting worse there was no two ways about it. No sooner had he arrived home had the pain returned with a vengeance. Frantically, Naruto had to grab onto the Kitchen table to keep himself on his two feet. Closing his eyes and taking deep breaths he attempted to calm himself to concentrate solely on getting through it.

But it didn't seem to have any effect; his forehead felt like it was on fire, as both the pain and pressure increased. Behind his closed eyes undistinguishable images kept emerging and in his ears a constant ringing of muffled screams, clashing metal and explosions. This continued in Naruto's head for what felt like hours but in reality was a matter of seconds and try as he might with the Iron Will of Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Ninja it was simply too much for Naruto to handle as he sunk to his knees before letting the darkness take him.

-X-

"Where have you been Shikamaru? We've been looking for you everywhere." An irate blonde huffed as she called to her teammate.

"Sorry Ino, I was with Hokage-Sama. There were . . . matters that needed to be discussed." Shikamaru answered in his traditional dull tone. Only this time he didn't raise his head when he spoke as he seemed to be reading a small elegant scroll.

"Well you could have let us known before that, we were supposed to meet up for lunch, remember?" Ino countered. "We were also meant to discuss something important today. Remember? Like our wedding?" Ino finished pulling her Fiancée by the hand to block Shikamaru's path.

"Ino its OK, he's here, now we can talk about it." Chōji said, trying to calm her down.

"No it's not OK, we still have loads to do. I want this to be the biggest Wedding that Konoha has ever seen. So big that it's all the people can talk about for years to come" Ino shouted for everybody nearby to hear with what could only describe as a down right creepy voice and expression which made Chōji sweat drop and Shikamaru to chuckle.

"What's so funny Shikamaru? Do tell." Ino asked in a dangerously sweet voice.

"I'm afraid you might have a little competition there Ino." Shikamaru responded while handing her the scroll he'd just finished reading. After snatching the scroll from Shikamaru's hand the frustrated blonde began to study it quiet intensely.

For moments her face remained neutral until her only visible eye bulged. "Those unbelievable, spot light stealing sand urchins, I can't believe they're planning to have their wedding before ours. It's not fair. We got engaged first." Ino screamed with such anger that it caused the remaining to members of Team Asuma to take a sizable step back from her.

"So how about some lunch?" Chōji asked Shikamaru, choosing to ignore is fiancée for a moment as she muttered to herself incoherent words that sounded like _'Kazekage' _and _'overkill'_.

"Sure, I could eat. Where . . ." But at that point they were interrupted by another irate looking Kunoichi that ran up next to them.

"Ino, I need you to come with me. I need your help." Sakura said as she ran up to her best friend.

"Sorry Sakura, I'm a bit busy at the moment I need to kick start the planning for . . ." Ino attempted to say but was cut off as Sakura grabbed her by the hand and started dragging her away from her Teammate and Fiancée.

"Sorry Ino but I need your help in getting ready. I only have a few hours." Sakura said as she continued to pull Ino in the direction of her apartment.

"Ready for what, Forehead?" Ino asked as she attempted to break free of Sakura's monstrous grip.

-X-

He kept is eyes shut as he listened to the continuous sound of a single drop of water repeatedly hitting the pool of water he was currently lying in. He refused to believe he was here, it wasn't possible. He hadn't been there in almost a year. It shouldn't be possible. _'And yet here I am.'_

Shaking his head in an attempt to remove the spots from his vision he took in his surroundings. It hadn't changed. It was dark , dank, had an infinitely high ceiling, and stunk worse than Lee's sandals after his traditional twenty laps of Konoha. Finally deciding to get out of the dank water Naruto stood up but immediately need to brace himself on the walls. His legs were like jelly. He really was in trouble, over the past year his headaches and flashes though random in occurrence only seemed to slowly increase in frequency and intensity. After his final conversation with Gorou, Naruto had estimated that he had a good few months before he got to this point, but in the last two weeks it had increased tenfold and seemed to be still increasing. At this rate he only had a matter of weeks. What caused its acceleration?

'_You know of all the ways I thought I'd die this certainty wasn't one of them.' _Naruto thought as he stared at Kurama's cage.

-X-

**One Year Ago **

'_You know of all the ways I thought I'd die this certainty wasn't one of them.' _Naruto thought as he stared at Kurama's cage.

"I am sorry I had to do this my friend but I really had no other choice." Naruto said he stared up at his new friend.

"**You have nothing to apologise for Naruto. You did what you had to do."** Kurama repliedhe walked out of his open cage and lowered his head to Naruto's level.

"But I promised to help you, all of you in stopping the world looking at the Biju as just a commodity, a weapon of war. I can't do that now." Naruto said as he hung his head in shame. "I failed."

"**You did not fail. What is about the happen will stop this worlds reliance on us indefinitely.**" Kurama snapped.

"How can you say that? Any moment now the Death God will take my soul and you will be free. But all that will start is a War of the right to capture you." Naruto said placing a hand on Kurama's nose. "That's not what you deserve, that's not what any of you guys deserve."

At this Kurama just chuckled. "**No Naruto, that's not what's going to happen**." Kurama said as he stood again to his full height.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said with a bewildered look "There is no way around this more me, this Jutsu is a one way ticket to the death gods stomach nothing more, it can't be undone."

"**No Naruto you are right it cannot**." Kurama replied simply with a smile.

"Then what? Stop talking in riddles please; I'd rather not spend my last few moments on earth feeling like the stupid kid again. What could-" Naruto then simply froze as he felt the presents of another enter his mind scape, its nature so sinister that it sent a chill down his spine. The Death God had come for him, it was time.

Looking to his right a giant hand identical to the one that passed through is stomach moments ago came through the wall heading straight for him. "So this is it for me Kurama. Please take care of yourself." Naruto said trying to muster a smile. He had no fear of death but what he did have problem with was breaking a promise to a friend. He was leaving him alone to be the sole target of ever nation, Again.

"**Sorry Naruto but not this time**." Kurama said turning to look at the approaching sinister hand.

"What do mea- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" With great speed and a flick of one of his great tails Kurama sent Naruto flying against the opposite wall and using that same tail kept him pinned to the wall.

Naruto struggled against it attempting to break free, but he was simply exhausted. "Kurama! What are you doing? Let me go."

"**You know there was a time not too long ago where I would have taken great pleasure in seeing this happen to you.**" Kurama chuckled as Naruto continued to struggle against Kurama's tail. "**I thought that humans were the true demons, the true monsters and that this world would continue to suffer hardship of war as long as they were the dominated by Shinobi of this world. That was until you came along Naruto, you showed me your heart and the power that it holds."**

As Kurama spoke Naruto momentarily ceased his attempt to escape as he listened. "Kurama, I . . ." Naruto tried but words simply failed him.

"**You, Naruto, are the future of this world. Under your guidance this hatred, this cycle of pain can end. But for that you need to survive. That's why I'm taking your place." **Kurama said calmly

"No. I made a promise to all of you to help you. By you doing this I'm using you as a scape goat, that's no different than other Shinobi using you as weapons." Naruto tried to argue.

"**But you said it yourself Naruto, if you die what will become of us? The very same thing that has happened to all of us for hundreds of years.**" Kurama countered "**I gladly welcome this trade and believe me when I say I speak for all of us on this matter. We would all make the trade for your survival." **

"But why? Why do you have so much faith in me?" Naruto urged as he resumed his struggle against Kurama's tail.

"**Cause you are everything our father envisioned Naruto. Everything he believed a Shinobi should be. We can all see him in you and I will be damned if I let you die." **Kurama explained "**Now no more arguing, we have only moments to say goodbye.**" Kurama at this took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "**I want to thank you Naruto, for the longest time I was lost. I was cut off from my brothers and sisters by my own choices and a dark misery I created myself. Then you came alone and showed me what I was too arrogant to see for myself."**

"Kurama . . ." Naruto attempted to speak again, of all the times for his loud mouth to finally stop working it had to be now.

"**You have done great things to help both us Biju and humans to finally understand each other, a good teacher showing me the greatness humans can possess, but most importantly you showed me friendship. Something I never thought I would ever have or even know the meaning off.**" As Kurama spoke the Death Gods hand descended around the great fox's neck. "**So again thank you Naruto and . . . Good Bye . . . My Friend."**

"Kurama No, Please Kurama don't do this, Kurama! . . . Kurama! . . . KURAMA!

-X-

As Naruto reminisced about that awful day he made his way towards the cage, its great doors stood ajar and its depths hidden in darkness but its occupant no longer resided within its walls. No it had been empty for just over a year as Kurama was taken from this world by the Death God himself.

'_It should have been me_.' Naruto thought

"My I forgot how big a fellow he really was, it amazing how a creature of such power and size could in small but ever so thick skull." A new voice echoed from behind Naruto.

"I was wondering when you would finally show up." Naruto replied showing no surprise to the new voice as turning around to face familiar voice as the sound of echoing footsteps signalled the newcomers approach.

"So you knew I was in here." The voice called as his figure stopped short choosing to remain in the shadows only allowing Naruto to see a silhouette of the newcomer.

"I speculated." Naruto answered shoving is hands deep into his pockets. "It would only make sense, your memories, your very essence are stuck in here why not some form of consciousness.

"Very good Naruto, again you surprise me with an intelligence I'd never except from Konoha Shinobi. You really are too good for that village." The voice chuckled

"Is that what you told yourself when you were exiled from Konoha? Did it help you sleep at night?" Naruto mocked only to receive another chuckle.

"Naruto, such a bold tongue. Is that how you thank someone for paying you a complement? Oh well we digress." The voice finished clearly enjoying himself.

"So what have you been doing for the last two weeks? Getting comfortable? Sorry for the lack of view, maybe you'll get use to the smell though I have to admit I never did." Naruto goaded still the very model of calm and collected.

"You hide your fear poorly Naruto. I've have been exploring. It's really quite fascinating. How many shinobi can say they've explore the mind of another without boundaries or worry of mental defences? You've had a colourful childhood Naruto, if anyone else had seen what I have and never met you they would have been convinced that you'd gone rogue by now from the abuse you received. Or, at the very least, dead considering how bad a student you were." The man in shadow decided to mock in return. To this Naruto released a growl from his throat. "My my, there's more of the fox left in you then I expected." He chuckled again.

"Enjoy it while you can, I'm going to ensure your stay is a short one." Naruto spoke in a dangerously low voice.

"Is that so? I'd be careful Naruto, each day I grow more in strength. Soon I will have enough power to force you out of your own head. On that day I will walk the earth again in a new body and that day will come very soon. You can feel it can you, your own mind is failing in the presents of a superior one." The shadow answered for the first time with any seriousness in his voice.

"I will kill myself before I let it get to that point." Naruto countered stepping towards the man in shadow.

"Well I guess I have my work cut out for me don't I." The man replied stepping out of the shadows of Naruto's mind revealing his hooded figure.

"I killed you once. You're not even really him. You're a spectre of a past, never to return. You will never threaten this world again. I promise it." Naruto declared through gritted teeth as his chakra spiked.

"And I promise, Naruto, to go out of my way to stop you." The intruder of his mind countered as his Sharingan came into view for the first time. "The Uchiha will rise again and I Madara Uchiha will lead them there and this time. . ."

"You will try and like every other time the Uchiha have attempted to rise above their station they will be crushed under the heel of the Senju and Konoha." Naruto cutting across the ancient Uchiha as he began to withdraw from his mind but not before seeing his old enemies Sharingan flare in anger at the comment made.

-X-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to a room dimly lit by the setting sun. Rising from the floor of his kitchen he once again used the table to support his jelly like legs. Taking a deep breath he regained his composure. He had a lot of work to do in the next few weeks. This situation changed everything. For once it was not just himself at risk. It now had the potential to bring great harm to the entire village and, very likely, the world. Worst of all, it would be caused by him.

But just one more time he had to set that issue aside and focus on one last task. He had lost several hours to that flash, which was a first. He now had very little time to get ready and meet his old teammate. He would meet with her one more time to get the closure they both deserved before it all ended.


End file.
